<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1000 Days of Harry Potter by violenttulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783832">1000 Days of Harry Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips'>violenttulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EnemiesToFriendsToLovers, M/M, Pining, ThirdPersonPOV, angstwithahappyending, bestfriendsactually, nonlinearnarrative, slowburn, somuchpining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Tonk's untimely death leads to an unexpected custody situation for her grandson, Teddy. He begins splitting time between his godfather and his cousin, who have never been able to stand one another, but that's about to change. </p><p>Warning: Wildly varying chapter lengths. Storytelling style inspired by the film '500 Days of Summer.' (Storytelling style ONLY. Unlike the film, this is most definitely a love story.)</p><p>Updates on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I’d be his, if he asked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it’s complicated. He’s my best friend now, but we haven’t always been close like this. We were enemies and rivals for the first seven years we knew each other, and then we ignored and avoided one other for another seven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We would be still if not for one, singular, life-changing event: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You see, my aunt Andromeda died, and that’s how it all began…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Potter," Draco says coolly, eyeing up the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' with intense dislike. Dislike that's only intensified by the vague recognition that he's extremely attractive now. Draco had seen him from a distance at the funeral, of course, and in the years since the War, and in the paper what feels like every bloody day, but this is the first time up close, and Potter is—well, he's gorgeous, and Draco hates admitting it to himself.</p><p>Not that Potter wasn't attractive before, he was, but he's stunning as an adult, with his stupid vivid emerald eyes behind his glasses and almost intentionally-looking messy hair and broad shoulders and clearly fit body under his striking crimson Auror robes...Because <em>of course</em> he became an <em>Auror. </em>Draco resists the urge to roll his eyes. <em>Absolutely ridiculous.</em></p><p>Potter nods politely as he takes the seat beside him. "Malfoy."</p><p>"So, what's this about?" Draco asks. "I thought my aunt's Will was executed last week."</p><p>"It was," the man says. "This is Margo Leavitt, from the department of Child Welfare at the Ministry. She has been reviewing Andromeda Tonks' wishes for the guardianship of one Edward Tonks, and it involves both of you. You see, she has expressed a wish for his guardianship and custody to be split equally between you."</p><p>"<em>What? </em>You can't be serious," Potter says incredulously, standing up and going red in the face, his famous temper flaring immediately. "I'm his godfather!"</p><p>"Why <em>wouldn't </em>they be serious? I'm his <em>cousin!</em>" Draco snaps back. "He adores me!"</p><p>"I'm his <em>godfather!"</em> Potter repeats, rather stupidly in Draco's opinion, although the flush on his face <em>does</em> make his eyes look even more arresting than usual.</p><p>Draco rolls his eyes at him and turns back to the two Ministry employees in front of them. <em>"</em>How is this supposed to work, exactly?"</p><p>He's fully expecting Potter to pull the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' card, and, watching the warring expressions on his face, Draco would have wagered he was considering it, but Potter doesn't.</p><p>Both men turn to look at the executor as he answers Draco's question. "It's open to negotiation, but she recommended a month with each of you at a time, switching off, and then splitting major holidays. After Edward begins attending Hogwarts in just under three years, we'll revisit. Most likely split the summer between you, and continue sharing holidays. How does that sound?"</p><p>"Fine," Draco says firmly, glaring at Potter, daring him to disagree. "Where's Teddy now?"</p><p>"He came with me," Potter glares back. "He's waiting in the other room."</p><p>The executor clears his throat. "Right. So now we just need to decide who he's going home with for the coming month."</p><p>"Me!" Potter exclaims, right as Draco answers, "<em>me, </em>obviously."</p><p>"Why would it <em>obviously </em>be you?" Potter snarls at him. "He came with <em>me</em>. He's been staying with me for the past two weeks. Maybe we should stick with what's familiar for the first month."</p><p>"Have it your way, Potter. So long as you arrive at my house at eight o'clock sharp on the seventh."</p><p>Draco glances at the executor for confirmation on the date, and the man nods. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry brings Teddy at exactly eight in the morning on May seventh, looking curiously around the entryway of Draco's house when he invites them in.</p><p>It's nothing like Malfoy Manor, and Draco can tell Potter's a little thrown by that. But it's big enough for Draco and Teddy, and it's well-decorated and kept in order by a small staff of free house elves. Draco is proud of it, and he watches Potter closely, looking for signs of disapproval.</p><p>Potter's face gives nothing away, and he says nothing, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, a folded piece of parchment in his hand.</p><p>"Do you want to go put your bag in your room?" Draco asks Teddy, who is clinging to Potter's other hand. "It's the guest bedroom where you used to stay before when you visited, but I put a few new things in there for you."</p><p>Teddy nods and leaves, glancing back nervously only once before disappearing up the stairs.</p><p>"Listen, Malfoy," Potter says quickly. "Teddy's been having a really hard time, and there are a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about, before—"</p><p>"You and I have nothing to discuss, Potter," Draco snaps, cutting him off.</p><p>Draco is a perfectly competent caregiver, Teddy has stayed with him dozens of times before, and the last thing he wants is to hear Potter prattle on with <em>advice.</em></p><p>"Er, alright." Potter shrugs and goes silent.</p><p>Teddy comes back to give him a hug goodbye, and then Potter leaves. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks later, Draco is more than ready to check himself into the Janus Thickley Ward at St. Mungo’s. When Teddy begs to go to Florean Fortescue’s for ice cream before dinner, yet another potential tantrum visibly brewing, Draco simply doesn't have a shred of resistance left. He gives in, knowing he’ll regret it later but too tired to face another battle.</p><p>When they enter the shop, they encounter the last person Draco has ever wanted to see.</p><p>“HARRY!” Teddy bolts across the room and leaps into his startled godfather's arms.</p><p>Potter is standing next to a pretty young woman, clearly at the end of a date and on their way out. He smiles and introduces her to them as a ‘friend.’</p><p>Teddy begs him to stay, eyes welling up with huge tears, and Draco can feel his face get hot, whether from embarrassment or anger he isn’t sure. Probably both.</p><p>Potter can’t resist Teddy’s pleading either, apparently. Teddy and Draco both watch through the huge windows of the ice cream parlour as he walks the girl outside. He says something, then allows her to press a kiss to his cheek but doesn’t encourage any further physical affection before she Apparates away.</p><p>The bell on the door jingles when he comes back in. Potter crouches down, and Teddy throws himself into his arms again.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too, kid,” Potter murmurs, stroking Teddy’s midnight-black hair, hair that had changed color the instant he’d laid eyes on his godfather.</p><p>His hair has been nothing but turquoise-colored since he came under his care, and Draco suddenly wants to strangle Harry Potter with his bare hands, ice cream shop full of witnesses be damned.</p><p>“Sorry if we interrupted your <em>plans </em>tonight, Potter,” Draco spits, glaring at him.</p><p>Potter turns his head to look at him, eyes widening in warning. Of course he doesn’t want Teddy to know about his <em>dating life. </em>Draco is tempted to say something further, but a more mature side of him reminds himself that <em>he </em>wouldn’t introduce Teddy to anyone he was dating yet either, and that saying something stupid right now would hurt Teddy far more than it would hurt Potter. He bites his tongue and looks away.</p><p>Teddy looks at Potter, his lower lip trembling. “Sorry, Harry.”</p><p>Potter’s eyes narrow at Draco over Teddy’s head before he turns back to the child in his arms. “Nothing is more important than you, Teddy,” he says firmly. “Nothing. Understand?”</p><p>Draco hates the warmth that those words ignite in his chest. He doesn’t like <em>Potter</em>, but he can admit to himself that he likes that Potter cares about Teddy as much as he does.</p><p>Teddy nods, and Potter smiles. “I didn’t have plans tonight, anyway. My friend was just leaving when you got here, so the timing is perfect. Why don’t I get you some ice cream?” He shoots Draco another sharp look. “You <em>both</em> look like you could use some.”</p><p>It infuriates Draco even further to let Potter buy both him and Teddy enormous ice cream sundaes drizzled in chocolate sauce, and he’s convinced that’s exactly why Potter does it when he catches him winking at him as he passes Draco’s dish over, an amused smirk on his lips.</p><p>Potter sits at a table with them, listening intently to Teddy as he talks about school and all the fun things Draco has tried to do with him as if he’d had a great time and didn’t whine and throw tantrum after tantrum at each and every outing. Potter is watching Draco’s slightly-pained expression as he eats his ice cream in silence, though, and Draco is convinced that somehow he <em>knows.</em></p><p>Draco sends Teddy to use the bathroom before they leave, and Potter turns those piercing eyes on him.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” He asks, in a surprisingly kind voice.</p><p>“Oh, um, fine. Good, I mean. Really really good.”</p><p>Potter gives him a knowing smile. “Last month wasn’t easy for me either, you know. That’s what I was trying to tell you when I dropped him off. He told me that he hated me and that he wanted his grandmother almost every single day.”</p><p><em>“What?</em>” Draco blurts. “But he was so excited to see you tonight! I thought—”</p><p>“He hasn’t seen me in a few weeks,” Potter shrugs. “I haven’t been the one taking him to school and making him go to bed and whatever else he doesn’t want to do. Listen, I found this Children’s Mind Healer last month. She was a huge help the last two weeks he was with me. I can owl you her information when I get home, if you like. That’s the other thing I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>Draco remembers the piece of parchment Potter had been holding when he dropped Teddy off, and immediately feels a rush of guilt and annoyance, both at Potter and himself. “What did the Mind Healer<em> do?”</em></p><p>“Well, she only met with me and Teddy once, but he seemed to really like her. I owled her with questions a few times and the answers she sent back were really helpful. I thought I’d take him to see her again next time he’s with me, but you can take him, too. That would probably be good, so she can get to know both of us.”</p><p>“Both of us?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know, both of Teddy’s guardians.”</p><p>“Right,” Draco sighs. “Sorry, I should have listened to you. I’d appreciate the help. And I <em>am </em>sorry for ruining your date tonight, too.”</p><p>Potter lowers his voice as they both notice Teddy coming back from the bathroom. “I was actually really glad you did. She’d just invited me back to her place to meet her fifteencats.”</p><p>
  <em>“Fifteen?”</em>
</p><p>Potter widens his eyes comically behind his glasses and nods solemnly. Draco laughs, and Potter grins.</p><p>“Yeah, it was just a first date. A setup, you know. I was grateful for the excuse to get out of it.”</p><p>“Happy to help then, I guess,” Draco chuckles softly.</p><p>“Help with what?” Teddy asks, just close enough to catch the last thing said.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. I’m just glad I ran into you and Mal—I mean, Draco—today. I need to get going, but I’ll see you next week, okay?”</p><p>Potter gives Teddy one more hug before he leaves, giving Draco a tentative smile before walking away.</p><p>It barely feels real. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy managed an actual, somewhat-pleasant conversation.</p><p><em>Merlin, that was strange, </em>Draco thinks.</p><p>He knows he and Potter will never be <em>friends</em>, but for the first time he wonders if maybe they could be... <em>Friendly.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 993</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Flash Forward</em>
</p><p>"You do this, you know," Harry says, passing a glass of wine over to Draco. "You think you don't deserve to be happy, so you sabotage yourself."</p><p>"Don't," Draco accepts the offering, taking a huge gulp. "I don't do that."</p><p>"Yes, you do! I've watched you do it over and over. With Marc, and David, Merlin, I <em>liked</em> David and you never even told me what happened with him, and now, with Paul—"</p><p>"Yeah, well, David had the intellect of a goldfish, no wonder you got on so well."</p><p>Harry just laughs and takes a drink from his own glass, laying back on the sofa and sliding down against the arm, unceremoniously shoving his feet under Draco's thigh. The insults don't even faze him anymore.</p><p>"Alright, what happened this time? I thought you were happy with Paul. He was nice, and Teddy liked him, even though I know it didn't seem like it the other day... He told me he liked that Paul made you smile."</p><p><em>Meddling kid. </em>Draco scowls. Harry may not see through Teddy's attempt to make him jealous, but Draco isn't quite so naïve.</p><p>"I don't know," Draco runs a hand over Harry's calf, over the fabric of his trousers, avoiding the question. "How are things with...was it Carrie?"</p><p>"Carla," Harry shrugs. "Broke it off last week."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Tell me what happened with Paul."</p><p>"I just...It's not what you think. I didn't sabotage my happiness with him, Harry. I just...I <em>wasn't</em> happy. I guess I just want...something else."</p><p>Some<em>one </em>else.</p><p>Harry's eyes go soft and understanding. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Draco shrugs and takes another sip. "It's alright. So, do you think the Arrows have a chance against Puddlemere United next week?"</p><p>"I doubt it. You want to go? I'm sure Oliver could get me a couple tickets last minute if I asked."</p><p>Draco does roll his eyes this time. "Yeah, because he's been pining for you for the last two <em>years."</em></p><p>"He has <em>not</em>. He's dating one of his teammates now. You know, it's okay to be on friendly terms with your exes, Draco."</p><p>"You would know," Draco teases back. "Since you never seem to get rid of any of yours."</p><p>"Oh, sod off," Harry laughs.</p><p>His smile is incredibly bright as he glances over and Draco's heart leaps at the sight of it—green eyes sparkling at him behind his glasses as he lifts his goblet to his lips again, and Draco is so in love with him it physically hurts. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, <em>how</em> do you get him to go to bed at night?” Potter asks, looking a bit desperate, catching Draco by the arm before he can slip away. “I can’t do another month like last time. I’ll go insane!”</p><p>A small smile creeps onto his face, and Draco finds himself answering, “Invite me to stay for dinner and a drink, and I’ll teach you all my secrets.”</p><p><em>“Please</em> stay for dinner and a drink!” Potter begs immediately, widening his eyes and exaggerating his desperation just a bit.</p><p>Draco can’t help laughing at his antics. “I have to say, I like hearing you beg, Potter.”</p><p>“Har har,” Potter rolls his eyes. “Come on.”</p><p>The meal he’s prepared is obscenely good, and Draco has to regulate his reaction, so as not to give him an even bigger ego than he’s sure Potter already has. “Merlin, Potter, that’s not half bad!”</p><p>He grins. “I know.”</p><p>Later, after Teddy is in bed, Potter passes Draco a wine glass and collapses on the sofa beside him, sprawling dramatically.</p><p>“Alright, share your secrets.”</p><p>“I only have one: <em>Bribery.”</em></p><p>“What? <em>Really?”</em></p><p>“No,” Draco laughs. “Well, not usually. That <em>was</em> my mother’s method though.”</p><p>“And <em>you</em> turned out just great.”</p><p>“Is that sarcasm, Potter?”</p><p>Potter gives him another heart-stopping grin. Draco catches himself at the thought. <em>Okay, Potter has a nice smile, but heart-stopping? No. It’s...fine. It’s a fine, perfectly normal smile—</em></p><p>“Yes,” Potter interrupts Draco’s slightly hysterical train of thought. “But I actually do mean it. In regards to the <em>current</em> ‘you,’ anyway. Teddy loves you, and <em>not</em> because you give him whatever he wants or bribe him into good behavior. I know you don’t. He talks about you all the time.”</p><p>“He talks about you, too,” Draco concedes. “Although that’s not surprising, seeing that he never <em>stops</em> talking.”</p><p>Potter groans and takes a long drink. “He truly doesn’t.”</p><p>“He’s great, though,” Draco sighs.</p><p>“Yeah, he is.”</p><p>“Are we doing okay?” Potter asks, frowning slightly. “Raising him like this? He doesn’t seem to mind all the inconsistency, but…I’m not sure. I worry about it.”</p><p>“I think so. But it might not hurt to make sure we’re on the same page, you know? Parenting?”</p><p>“What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Draco is terrified to voice the idea that he’s had over the course of the evening, but he and Potter have spent a reasonable amount of time around each other in the past few months without a single murder attempt, so he does.</p><p>“We could try being...friends? Maybe spend some time together with Teddy and talk about how we want to handle...parenting situations?”</p><p>Potter nods thoughtfully. “That’s a great idea, Malfoy.”</p><p>“You should probably stop calling me Malfoy, if we’re going to do this.”</p><p>“Right. Draco, then. No more surnames.”</p><p>“No more surnames. What if we just plan on dinner once a week? At the home of whoever has Teddy. And after he goes to bed we’ll have a glass of wine and...talk. Like this. I could do Fridays?”</p><p>Potter, no <em>Harry, </em>Draco reminds himself, considers for a moment. “Sometimes I have to work late on Fridays. What about Sundays?”</p><p>“It’s a plan.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 158</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Sunday evening at Grimmauld Place, they’re joined for dinner by the Granger-Weasley family.</p><p>“So, how’s the, er, Apothecary business, Malfoy?” Ron asks politely.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Draco answers carefully. “I like having access to the potion ingredients I need. I’m considering expanding, creating a pre-brewed potions division. That’s where my passion really is. Well, that and inventing my own potions.”</p><p>“You’ve been inventing your own potions?” Hermione leans forward in her seat, eyes bright with interest. “That’s incredible! What’ve you done?”</p><p>“I only have one working so far, but it’s a, um, a specialized Strengthening Solution, with Stasis elements. It helps keep patients involved in physical trauma stable longer so that the Healers have more time to set everything right. I provide St. Mungo’s with a batch every month or so, but I sell it to them at cost, so even though I’m proud of it there’s really no profit margin at all…” Draco trails off as he notices Harry looking at him strangely. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Harry says quickly, looking away. “That’s just really impressive.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks.”</p><p>“How does it work, exactly?” Hermione presses, and Draco starts explaining the details of making the potion while she asks questions and listens raptly, and Harry and Ron’s eyes immediately glaze over.</p><p>“Harry! Harry! Harry!” Teddy bounces up and down next to his godfather. “Rose and Hugo want to have a sleepover at their house tonight. Can we? Can we can we can we?”</p><p>Harry looks over at Hermione, who smiles and nods.<br/><br/>“Sure, kid. Go pack some pajamas and your toothbrush.”</p><p>“YES!” Teddy pumps a fist in the air and takes off running, his best friends cheering and following behind.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The house is strangely quiet after everyone leaves, and Harry and Draco continue their weekly tradition of wine and discussing Teddy.</p><p>“He’s opening up more,” Harry says. “I think seeing the Mind Healer each week is really helping.”</p><p>“I think so, too.” Draco agrees. “The angry outbursts have definitely been less frequent, and he seems happier. Bedtime is still an absolute nightmare, though.”</p><p>“I’m not sure there’s a way to fix that,” Harry laughs. “But I <em>am </em>very grateful for the break from it tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, definitely. I miss Teddy when he’s with you, but I don’t miss the horror of putting him to bed.”</p><p>“We could do more things together,” Harry offers, smiling tentatively. “When he’s with me, so you don’t miss him so much.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Draco smiles back, “thanks, Harry. We can do the same when he’s with me.”</p><p><em>His eyes really are beautiful,</em> Draco thinks. They crinkle at the corners as Harry smiles at him again, and Draco’s stomach flutters nervously. <em>Oh, no. No no no.</em></p><p>“So,” Harry says, “who do you think is going to the Finals this year? I think with their new Seeker the Harpies might actually have a shot, but Ginny’s worried that their Keeper still isn’t consistent enough to stop the Falcon’s more aggressive offense…”</p><p><em>Right. </em>Draco tries to shake off his unease. <em>Quidditch. I can talk about Quidditch.</em></p><p>They talk about Quidditch for a long time, and Draco is horrified to realize that at some point he actually drifted off and leaned against Harry’s shoulder. He jerks away from him, his face heating. Harry gives him a kind smile, completely oblivious to Draco’s inner turmoil.<br/><br/>“Do you want to stay in one of the guest bedrooms tonight? Teddy will be back after breakfast, so you can see him before you go?”</p><p>This is a terrible idea, given his sudden, strange attraction to him, but Draco says yes anyway. Probably <em>because of </em>his sudden, strange attraction to him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 159</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco realizes what a terrible <em>terrible </em>mistake he’s made when Harry comes downstairs shirtless and in plaid pajama bottoms, hair even messier than usual, everything about him rumpled in a way that’s horribly attractive, rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses.</p><p>“Did you make coffee?”</p><p><em>Right. Words. I can do this, </em>Draco tells himself forcefully.</p><p>“Yeah, you weren’t up yet, so…”</p><p>He can’t stop staring at Harry’s bare, toned chest and abs. He has an interesting scar in the center of his chest, round and indented, as if something had to be severed from his skin there. There are a few other, more normal-looking scars here and there, presumably from his exploits as an Auror. They make him look just a little bit wild, dangerous, and Draco finds himself wanting to ask about them. He wants to know how Harry got each one, and then press his lips against them, as if he could somehow kiss them better, and then his mouth would travel lower, down his stomach and over those incredibly defined hip bones, and… <em>Fuck, no, Draco, stop. No no no. This...this is </em>not <em>good.</em></p><p>And Harry, completely unaware of Draco’s thoughts, pours himself a cup of coffee and moans softly around a sip, and Draco wants to throw something at his stupidly handsome, oblivious face.</p><p>“Thanks, Draco.”</p><p>“You’re, um, you’re welcome. I’d better go. Shop to open and all.” Marie is opening the shop that morning, but that doesn’t matter. Draco just knows that he has to get out of there.</p><p>“Right.” Harry smiles at him, and Draco’s stomach does that stupid fluttering thing again. “See you.”</p><p>As he showers and gets ready for work at home, Draco’s thoughts take a more wholesome turn, wondering what it would be like to wake up with the version of Harry he’s just seen, still sleepy and adorably tousled, to stay and eat breakfast with him, to leave for work after a long, sweet kiss… <em>Fuck. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 173</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry brings Teddy over two weeks later, Draco is annoyed with himself when he can immediately tell that something is wrong with the other man.</p><p>Teddy glances curiously between them when Draco sends him up to his room to unpack his small bag of essentials that travel between their houses—mostly favorite toys and a small blanket that he sleeps with. “I just need to talk to Harry alone for a minute, okay?” Draco says softly at the bottom of the stairs once they’re out of earshot.</p><p>Teddy nods and whispers back. “He’s trying to hide it, but he’s upset.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He got a letter yesterday. Muggle Post. We <em>never </em>get Muggle Post. He’s been weird ever since.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>“Okay,” Teddy bolts up the stairs, giving Draco a trusting smile over his shoulder at the top of the staircase.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Draco asks when he gets back to the foyer where Harry is staring blankly at the wall. He startles at the words, as if he hadn’t realized he was there.</p><p>“Oh. Er, yeah. Fine.” His hands are shaking, and Draco finds himself wanting to grab them and hold them.</p><p>“Potter.” Draco raises an eyebrow, and Harry sighs.</p><p>“I’m not fine.”</p><p>Draco gestures at the sofa in the sitting room through the open doorway. “Sit down. I’ll make tea.”</p><p>He does, and when he comes back, Harry is sitting on the edge of the sofa and he seems to be on the verge of tears. <em>What in Merlin’s name?</em></p><p>Draco presses a cup of tea into his hands and sits down beside him, taking a sip from his own cup and watching Harry as he struggles to maintain some semblance of composure. Finally, he speaks.</p><p>“I got a letter. From my...my cousin.”</p><p>“Your <em>cousin?</em>” Draco is struck by the realization that he really doesn’t know much about the Muggles who raised Harry, or anything, really.</p><p>“We hadn’t spoken since...they were taken under Auror Protection when I turned seventeen. I never expected to speak to any of them ever again—I don’t even know how he got my address. Maybe he still has contacts in the Ministry from that time. That’s the only thing I can think of, the only way—”</p><p>“You don’t speak to your family?”</p><p>“My <em>family</em>?” Harry scoffs. “Those people are <em>not</em> my family.”</p><p>“I don’t underst—”</p><p>Harry’s eyes are wet when he looks at Draco again. “They took me in as a baby, but they didn’t...they <em>hated</em> me, Draco, and I wasn’t...um, I wasn’t well looked after...in their care.”</p><p>Draco is hit by the painful realization that this is a massive understatement, along with the memories of several of the truly horrible things he’d said to Harry about his family in his youth.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin, I didn’t know,” he chokes out. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know.” Harry forces a weak smile. “Anyway, Dudley wrote to me. Apparently his parents, my aunt and uncle died unexpectedly a few months ago. A <em>car crash.</em>” Harry’s face twists into a sneer that’s unlike any expression Draco has ever seen on his face. It doesn’t suit him, and Draco hates it. “He said that he found some things that belonged to my parents while going through the attic. Asked if I wanted to come get them, said I could stop by any time.”</p><p>“Oh.” Draco takes another nervous sip of his tea, disturbed by the dark turn of the conversation and the slightly manic look in Harry’s eyes, coupled with fear and deep sadness. “So, are you going to…”</p><p>“I need to, I mean, anything from my parents is priceless to me. But I don’t know if I can—”</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Draco hears himself offer without thinking. “I mean, if you want.”</p><p>“You’d do that?” Harry sounds incredulous.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Harry swallows hard and sets down his teacup on the side table before pulling Draco into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you, Draco. The thought of going back to that house, after all this time…I don’t think I could do it. I suppose I could have asked Ron or Hermione, but they’re so busy now, and I don’t want to be a burden.”</p><p>Draco twists in Harry’s arms to set his own cup down before returning the embrace, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and squeezing him tight. “You’re welcome, Harry. You...you shouldn’t be afraid to ask your friends for help, you know. You’re never a burden. Your friends care about you, and that includes me now, apparently, as strange as that is.”</p><p>Harry lets out a sound between a laugh and a sob. “I know. I know that. I just...forget. I forget sometimes. I’m glad we’re friends.”</p><p>“You can still ask Ron and Hermione to go with you, if you’re more comfortable—“</p><p>“No,” Harry says quickly. “That’s not what I meant. I just meant if you hadn’t offered I could have asked them, but you did, so now I don’t have to. I’d, um, I’d like your company. Thanks.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Draco runs a tentative hand over the back of Harry’s neck, then up into his surprisingly soft curls, stroking them in a way that he hopes is soothing, feeling uneasy at the thought that he’s just seen a side of Harry Potter that very few people have ever seen. It feels monumental, and Draco has the wild thought that things between them will never be the same after this, now that Harry has let him in.</p><p>“Just let me know when you respond to your cousin,” Draco says, pulling away and looking into his face. “I can go with you any time.”</p><p>Harry nods and smiles shakily. “I will.”</p><p>“Do you want to stay for dinner with me and Teddy tonight?”</p><p>“No,” Harry stands up, “I’m headed over to Ron and Hermione’s tonight. Thanks, though.”</p><p>“See you Sunday, then?”</p><p>“‘Course. See you.”</p><p>Draco shows him out, leaning against the door and taking a deep, steadying breath before going in search of Teddy, still playing happily in his room upstairs. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 184</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s breath is coming out in white puffs in the chilly November air as they exit the Muggle car.</p><p>“Wait here. We’ll just be a few minutes,” Harry says, handing the driver a wad of paper Muggle money.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the man says.</p><p>Draco is trying not to let his eyes linger on the other man too long. Hermione was obviously involved in preparing him for the outing; he has what can only be Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion in his hair, transforming his unruly raven curls into something softer and shinier, falling over his forehead in a way that looks intentional. He’s also dressed extremely formally in dark grey slacks, shiny shoes, and a wool coat that does nothing to hide the fit body Draco knows is underneath. He wonders idly if Harry, with his leather gloves and dark green scarf topping off the look, has any earthly idea just how good he looks. From the way he’s fidgeting as they stop in front of the door, Draco doesn’t think he does.</p><p>“Ready?” Draco asks, reaching out with a gloved hand of his own and knocking on the door. Harry nods, eyes flickering with fear behind his glasses. Draco reaches out and gives his arm a squeeze. “It’ll be okay, Harry.”</p><p>There’s movement inside the house, and then the door creaks open and a pair of wide blue eyes peer up at them. “Hello?”</p><p>Harry’s whole demeanor softens at the sight of the child, and he crouches down to her level. “Hello, I’m Harry. I’m here to see your dad. Is he home?”</p><p>A nod.</p><p>“Violet? Who’s at the door?”</p><p>A woman around their age comes into view. She has chestnut brown hair curled into ringlets and warm brown eyes that light up her round face. “Oh! Hello. You must be Harry, Dudley told us you were stopping by tonight. Come in, I’ll send Violet to go and fetch him.” She smiled politely and ushered them inside. “Go get your dad, sugarplum.”</p><p>“Yes, Mum.”</p><p>The child disappears up the stairs, and the woman turns to smile at them again. “Tea?”</p><p>Harry shifts uncomfortably. “Oh, er…”</p><p>“Thank you for the kind offer, but we can’t stay,” Draco says politely, and Harry shoots him a grateful look.</p><p>“Let’s wait for Dudley in the parlor, I’m sure he’s just getting your parent’s things. There are a few boxes.”</p><p>Harry glances at the locked cupboard door under the stairs as they pass on their way to the parlor, a strange, sickly expression on his face that he quickly suppresses, forcing a polite smile.</p><p>“So, you grew up here, too?” Dudley’s wife asks Harry. “Please, sit down.” She sits on the smaller loveseat, leaving Harry and Draco to sit on the sofa.</p><p>“I did,” Harry says. “Until I was seventeen.”</p><p>“Ah yes, quite the wild teen you must have been running away like that. But look at you now, you’ve turned out alright, haven’t you?”</p><p>Harry coughs uncomfortably. “Right. Yeah. So you’re Dudley’s…?”</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot introductions. I’m Charlotte, well Lottie really, no one calls me Charlotte. Dudley and I got married about five years ago. And of course you met our little Violet, she’s three.”</p><p>“That’s great. This is my friend, Draco.” Harry’s smile was still forced, but Lottie didn’t seem to notice as she reached out to shake Draco’s hand. They heard Violet’s high-pitched voice and footsteps coming down the stairs.</p><p>“Ah, that’ll be Dudley. So, Harry, which bedroom was yours?”</p><p>Harry goes very still beside him, and Draco abruptly remembers the look on Harry's face as the walked past the cupboard, horror flooding through him as he makes the connection. He gasps softly, eyes going wide as Harry turns to look at him. <em>“No,”</em> Draco whispers.</p><p>Harry shakes his head subtly, not to disagree, but to silently plead with Draco not to say anything. It’s infuriatingly clear that Lottie has no idea how he was treated. She’s been imagining him and Dudley growing up as brothers with equally happy childhoods. Draco wants to smash that image to smithereens, but the fearful, pleading look in Harry’s eyes prevents him.</p><p>“Harry was in the first bedroom on the left when you go upstairs, Lot,” a deep voice said from the doorway. “The one we’ve converted into my office.”</p><p>Dudley Dursley came into view, or as much as he could with three boxes in his arms.</p><p>Lottie smiles again, and Draco wants to scream at her about just how wrong she is, but the shattered look in Harry’s eyes, the only evidence in his expression that anything is amiss, forces Draco to hold his tongue.</p><p>“Well, I suppose that makes sense. It’s a bit smaller, and I imagine you’ve always been a bit smaller than Dudley, haven’t you?” Lottie continues in her friendly voice, blissfully ignorant.</p><p>Dudley sets the boxes down, and Draco gets his first look at Harry’s cousin. The man is enormous, but well-built, as if he spends a fair amount of time at the gym. His blonde hair is smooth and starting to thin on top, his blue eyes intent on his cousin. He’s watching Harry nervously, waiting for him to ruin whatever story he and his parents have concocted to keep his wife from running away screaming in revulsion. But Harry doesn’t, he just stands and holds his hand out for his cousin to shake.</p><p>“You look good, Dudley.”</p><p>“Er, you too.” Dudley shifts nervously from foot to foot. “So, these have been in the attic. Mum and Dad never said a word, but I imagine they arrived around the same time you did.”</p><p>“Right,” Harry nods and stands. “Well, thanks. We’d better be going, then.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Oh, are you <em>sure </em>you can’t stay for tea?” Lottie says, “we were just getting to know each other.”</p><p>Draco wonders how Dudley Dursley ever won over such a sweet, naïve woman. He has to force the politeness back into his voice.</p><p>“I’m afraid we have another engagement this evening,” he says smoothly, and Dudley’s eyes land on him for the first time, widening in surprise. “Draco Malfoy,” Draco stands and reaches out to offer his hand to shake, fully aware that his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>“Dudley Dursley,” Dudley says. “So you’re Harry’s…”</p><p>“His <em>friend</em>, yes,” Draco responds curtly, pulling Harry up by the hand. He knows exactly how the situation is being interpreted, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Grab a box, Harry. The car is waiting.”</p><p>“Right,” Harry lifts the top two boxes, his eyebrows lifting in surprise when Draco picks up the third. “I can come back for that one.”</p><p>“You’re not stepping back inside this house again for the rest of your life if I can help it,” Draco whispers back.</p><p>Harry swallows hard in response and whispers back, “thanks, Draco.” Then louder: “Thanks for these, Dudley. Bye Lottie, it was nice to meet you,” he glances up at the child peeking around the corner at the top of the staircase, “and you, Violet.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Harry.”</p><p>The car ride home is silent. As soon as they make it through the door to Grimmauld Place, Harry sets the boxes down and drops to his knees, violent sobs wracking his entire body. Draco kneels too, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his chest, hoping that holding Harry while he cries will help ease the aching there, too. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 206</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you doing?” Draco asks carefully, setting a glass of wine in Harry’s hand. “After...everything?”</p><p>“I’m alright now. Thank you for going with me.”</p><p>Draco gives him a scrutinizing look, and Harry laughs. “I am, I promise. It was horrible being back there, and I had to contact my Mind Healer for the first time in years to work through it a bit, and well, I'm still meeting with her, but—”</p><p>“They kept you in a <em>cupboard.</em>”</p><p>They haven’t talked about it, any of it, since that night. Since Draco had held him until Harry was wrung out, leaving to pick up Teddy only after Ron and Hermione had arrived to take over and do what they did best.</p><p>“Yes, they did,” Harry says simply, watching his face for something, Draco isn’t quite sure what.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell her? Your cousin's wife? They lied to her.”</p><p>“What good would it do?” Harry sighs. “The people who were responsible are dead.”</p><p>“But Dudley—“</p><p>“Was a bully, who was raised in an environment where he was taught that treating me that way was okay. He knows it was wrong now. I’ve never seen him look so guilty before as he did when he looked at me that day, but...there was no point in ruining his life over it. It wasn’t his fault. He was just a kid, he didn’t know better.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Draco blurts. “For every awful thing I ever said about your parents being gone, for all the times that I—”</p><p>“Draco,” Harry sets his drink down and moves closer, setting his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, we’re past this already, yeah? I made mistakes too, and we both apologized a long time ago.”</p><p>They had. Awkwardly but sincerely, after Draco’s trial. And then they had gone on to studiously avoid each other for the next few years. It doesn’t feel the same. “We weren’t friends then," Draco says, "it feels different.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Harry says kindly, earnestly looking into Draco’s eyes. He’s so close. Draco can see the dark green outline of his irises behind his glasses. Draco thinks he could drown in those eyes, happily. “I forgave you before we were friends. We’re okay, Draco.”</p><p>“Okay,” Draco says, looking away quickly before he does something absolutely ridiculous, like kiss Harry Potter right on his stupid, perfect mouth. He takes a breath and abruptly changes the subject. “So, what did you find in the boxes?”</p><p>“Lots of photos,” Harry grins and strides over to the mantle where he grabs a framed photo of himself as an infant with his smiling parents and presses it into Draco’s hands. “Look!”</p><p>“Merlin, look at that hair even then!” Draco laughs, passing it back. “You were cute.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry puts it back on the mantle. “There were some things that must have been taken from our house by the Ministry...not much. Some books, a few dishes that might be heirlooms. The photos are the best part. Oh! And my mum’s journals from her Sixth and Seventh years at Hogwarts were in there. I’ve been reading them, and it’s been incredible. She was so clever, and I like reading what she wrote about my Dad because if you can believe it, she actually hated my dad for the first, well, five years, at Hogwarts, and I don’t blame her because Dad was kind of an arse, but then he changed and I can read in her journal as she notices, and then she doesn’t hate him anymore, and then they’re dating and falling in love and sometimes when I’m reading it feels like I’m there, just watching them…”</p><p>“Wow,” Draco murmurs as Harry keeps talking excitedly.<br/>
<em><br/>
She'd hated him, but then he changed, and she noticed, and then…</em></p><p>Draco can’t help wondering if Harry takes after his mother. If maybe, just maybe, he might be able to love someone he’d once hated, too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 237</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they made the plans a month earlier, it had seemed easy enough. They were all getting on well, and Teddy hated the idea of spending Christmas with only one half of his family. But now, with his newfound feelings for Harry at the forefront of his mind every time they came into contact with one another, Draco is starting to wonder if he’s made a mistake. But there’s no turning back now.</p><p>The three of them spent the morning at the Burrow, and everything went smoothly there. The Weasleys are used to Draco now, friendly and accepting even, and their Christmas celebration couldn’t have been more pleasant.</p><p>But Harry has barely come into contact with Draco’s mother since the trials, and he’s nervously adjusting the sleeves of his robes as they approach the impressive doors of Malfoy Manor.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Harry,” Teddy tries to reassure him, “Grandmother Narcissa is really nice.”</p><p>Harry gives him a forced smile and ruffles his hair. “I know, kid. Thanks.”</p><p>But watching a bead of sweat trail down the side of his face, Draco catches sight of his fist clenched on the other side of his body and realizes Harry is more unnerved than he’d thought. And then he notices the way he’s eyeing the house, and it clicks: It’s not seeing Draco’s mother again that has him so anxious, it’s going into the house. And Draco can’t believe he didn’t anticipate this. He’d<em> just </em>watched Harry force himself to enter another house full of horrible memories not that long ago—”</p><p>Swallowing hard, Draco reaches out and takes his hand. “Hey. It’s okay if you want to go home, Harry, if it’s too much…”</p><p>“But Draco!” Teddy complains. “You and Harry said we could spend the whole day together! All three of us!”</p><p>Harry takes a shaky breath and gives Draco’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “Thanks, but I’m okay. Let’s go in.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>A few hours later, you’d never have known Harry Potter had been on the verge of a panic attack on the porch of Draco’s childhood home. Harry and his mother are laughing so hard he’s afraid one of them is going to pass out.</p><p>“‘They might find you a <em>double cell</em> in<em> Azkaban</em>—’” Narcissa chortles, repeating Harry’s words from over ten years ago, “you were <em>such </em>an audacious child. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to laugh out loud or slap you across the face.”</p><p>“Slap me, I’m sure,” Harry laughs. “I was so angry back then, I just said whatever I wanted to, no matter the potential consequences. It really wasn’t a good—“</p><p>“Grandmother Narcissa!” Teddy cuts in, sounding scandalized. “We don’t<em> hit </em>people!”</p><p>“You’re absolutely right, Teddy,” Draco’s mother agrees solemnly. “We don’t.”</p><p>Draco has no idea how to react to how well Harry and his mother get on. He’d expected awkward civility at the very best. And he <em>really </em>doesn’t know how to react when she pulls him aside before they leave and tells him that, ‘If he wanted to date Harry, she would approve.’</p><p>The knowing look she gives him as he sputters and coughs out fervent denials of any such plans is no comfort at all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 288</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Draco exchange shell-shocked looks as Draco passes him a glass of wine and they go to sit on the sofa, both taking large gulps.</p><p>“I know he calls Molly and Narcissa “grandmother,” Harry breathes, “but I still didn’t expect…”</p><p>“No, this is...it feels big, for some reason.”</p><p>“Dad,” Harry says softly, solemnly. “He wants to call me <em>Dad</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah. And me. Is that weird? Do we need, er, different names?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect…I don’t want to take anything away from Remus, you know. But if it’s what he wants…”</p><p>“Harry,” Draco speaks in a reassuring voice that comes out more gentle than even Draco himself has ever heard it before. “You’re Teddy’s godfather. Remus is gone, and I’m sure he’d love nothing more than for you to fill that role in his absence. You’ve <em>been </em>filling it for almost a year now, and you’ve always been a great father-figure to Teddy. It’s not surprising he’s been feeling a desire to make it more...official, in a way.”</p><p>“You’re better at it than I am,” Harry chokes out, eyes wet.</p><p>“Well, that’s why he wants to call <em>me</em> dad, too,” Draco teases, lightly elbowing him in the ribs in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>It works, and Harry lets out a shaky laugh. “So we say yes?”</p><p>“I think so, yeah.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a little while, until curiosity and awkwardness prompts Draco to ask a question that he’s been dying to ask for ages.</p><p>“Are those the same glasses you’ve been wearing since you were eleven?”</p><p>Harry looks over at him, a little startled. “Oh, yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“How do they still fit? Didn’t your head, you know...grow? As you got older?”</p><p>“Yeah, Hermione adjusted them for me each year. The prescription, too. In fact, I should probably ask her to look at them again.”</p><p>“Why not get <em>new</em> glasses? Or ask her to research a spell to fix your eyesight permanently? I’m sure they exist.”</p><p>“Is this your way of telling me you hate my glasses?” Harry laughs.</p><p>“No! I mean, I <em>do</em>, but that wasn’t what I was…”</p><p>Harry doubles over, laughing even harder. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 319</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later, Harry shows up to pick up Teddy wearing a new pair of spectacles, rectangular frames that fit his adult face better. They make him look older, more mature. In the best sort of way. Draco’s stomach does that stupid fluttering thing it’s been doing lately whenever he’s around Harry again.</p><p>“Can I suggest a proper haircut, now?” He teases.</p><p>“My hair is <em>fine</em>, Draco.” Harry rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah!” Teddy changes his hair to match Harry’s. “Be nice, Dad!”</p><p>Draco is startled silent. That new title is going to take some getting used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 987</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Flash Forward</em>
</p><p>Draco is watching the happy couple out on the dance floor. Ginny is a vision in a fitted white dress, Dean looks extraordinarily handsome in a tuxedo. Muggle formalwear is the one category of Muggle clothing that Draco finds he quite likes, style-wise.</p><p>“Dance with me,” Harry steps into his line of vision, cutting off his thoughts, and holds out a hand.</p><p>‘Why?”</p><p>“Because you’ve been sulking in a corner all night, and it’s a party, and you’re supposed to be having fun!”</p><p>Draco lets him pull him to his feet and lead him out onto the floor. “I haven’t been sulking, I’m just tired. Are you sure you’re up for more dancing? <em>You </em>should probably be the one having a rest—” Draco lightly touches Harry’s side.</p><p>“I’m alright, Draco. Actually, I feel pretty great. Were you up all night perfecting that new potion again?” Harry gives him a knowing smile and sets his hands on Draco’s waist, swaying them gently back and forth.</p><p>“Yes, it’s almost ready. I won’t bore you with the details, I know you don’t care.”</p><p>“I appreciate that,” Harry laughs.</p><p>“Merlin, is this the best you can do? It’s a wonder anyone has danced with you at all tonight.”</p><p>“Well, this is the best I can do without stepping on anyone’s toes, which I’m sure they all appreciated.”</p><p>“I suppose it’s fine,” Draco pretends to huff.</p><p>He’s trying hard not to focus on how good it feels—Harry’s hands warm even through his dress robes, his smile even warmer.</p><p>When the song is over, Draco excuses himself, citing the excuse that he needs to check on Teddy, despite the fact that he’s surrounded by family and friends and perfectly safe. Draco hides in Ginny’s old bedroom until the urge to break down subsides, then rejoins the party with his smile firmly in place. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 357</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry is supervising the magical washing of dozens of dishes in the kitchen when Draco finishes putting Teddy to bed and goes in search of him.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do all the cleaning up alone, I could have helped.”</p><p>“It was no problem,” Harry smiles. “You did a great job with the party—everyone had a fantastic time. Especially Teddy.”</p><p>“Well, the added benefit is that he went down more quickly than I’ve ever seen. Completely exhausted, poor tyke.”</p><p>“Good, because I could use a drink,” Harry pours each of them a generous portion of Firewhisky and passes one over. “Can you believe we’ve been doing this for almost a year?”</p><p>Draco shakes his head and follows him up into the sitting room. “It’s hard to believe it’s been that long. It’s hard to believe Teddy is nine now, too.”</p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>Harry lights the fireplace and settles on one end of the sofa while Draco perches on the edge beside him, setting his glass down on the coffee table in front of him. He doesn’t particularly like Firewhisky, but he decides he’ll take a few sips later to be polite.</p><p>“I think we’re doing a pretty good job,”Harry gives him an open smile, then downs his drink and sets the empty glass down next to Draco’s full one.</p><p>“We make a good team,” Draco smiles back. “Who would have ever predicted <em>that?</em>”</p><p>“Only Andromeda,” Harry laughs. “But she was right.”</p><p>“Yes, she was.” </p><p>When their eyes meet again, something almost tangible sparks and flares to life between them. They’re close, too close, and Harry’s eyes are blazing. He licks and then bites his lower lip, and Draco’s eyes track the movement hungrily. He reaches out, letting his fingertips brush over his jawline.</p><p>“Harry, I—”</p><p>Harry closes his eyes for a moment, as if steeling himself, and then he opens them and leans in. “Me too, Draco.”</p><p>He gently presses his mouth to Draco’s, and Draco clutches his shoulders for balance. Harry kisses like he does everything else—with his entire being. It’s intoxicating, the slow, sweet way his lips drag against Draco’s and he’s nowhere near drunk, but it feels a bit like he is. Draco’s brain is cloudy, and all he can think about is how good it feels, how long he’s wanted this, and how it’s better than he ever could have imagined.</p><p>Draco leans back forcefully, tipping backwards on the sofa and pulling Harry down on top of him between his legs. Harry groans into the kiss, shifting his hips and lacing the fingers of one hand with Draco’s above his head. “<em>Draco.”</em></p><p>“Yes, yes, don’t stop, <em>Harry</em>—“</p><p>It’s exquisite; Harry’s tongue exploring his mouth, tasting of Firewhisky and himself, the delicious, fluid movements of their hips sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. The fingers of the hand not still held above Draco’s head are tangled in Harry’s messy hair, and each tug draws delicious gasps and moans from him.</p><p>Harry slides his free hand between the sofa and Draco’s back and then down to grip his arse, pulling him tightly against him as he continues to ravage Draco’s mouth, and everything is perfect and Draco never wants the moment to end—</p><p>And then a loud cry from upstairs forces them to jerk apart.</p><p>“HARRY!” Teddy starts crying. “I had a nightmare, Harry!”</p><p>“Teddy,” they gasp in unison.</p><p>“Oh Merlin, we <em>can’t</em>,” Harry groans, climbing off of Draco and looking mortified. “We can’t do this, we have to—to put Teddy first. But—“ He gives Draco a pleading look. “Don’t go. We need to talk, after I calm him down. Draco, please.”</p><p>“I’ll wait here,” Draco manages to choke out. </p><p>“Okay,” Harry heads for the door to go take care of Teddy, hands clutching at his own hair for a second as he walks away. “Okay.” </p><p>When he comes back, they’re both more in control of themselves, but Harry still looks debauched and Draco wants to throw himself at him. Harry won’t go for that, though, Draco can already see it in his eyes. He stands in front of the sofa and wrings his hands, looking seriously at him.</p><p>“Draco, if we were to do this, and then it went sideways, the effects on Teddy would be…” </p><p>“Disastrous, I know. You’re right, Harry. But—“</p><p>“This isn’t about us, or what we want,” Harry says, giving Draco a longing look that makes his chest ache. “We have to put Teddy first.”</p><p>“I know,” Draco whispers, fighting down the tears he knows are coming. “I know. But...what are we going to do?”</p><p>Harry swallows hard and runs a hand over his face, looking equally upset. “Stay friends? Date other people?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco stands up and turns to go. “Yeah. I can do that.”</p><p>As he bolts from the room, Draco glances back to see Harry pouring his entire glass of Firewhisky down his throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 409</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sends Teddy upstairs to put his bags in his bedroom at Draco’s house and finds him in the parlor.</p><p>“Hey, I have something I need to tell you—“</p><p>“Is it that you’re dating Oliver Wood? Because if so, the Daily Prophet beat you to it.” Draco flips open the morning’s paper beside him to brandish the full-page photo of Harry and Oliver kissing passionately at him.</p><p>Harry blushes up to the roots of his hair. “Merlin, I didn’t know there was a photographer there. I’m sorry, I meant to tell you myself, it’s just—“</p><p>“It’s okay, Harry.”</p><p>He looks guilty and awkward and Draco absolutely hates it.</p><p>“Listen, um, Ollie gave me a couple of tickets so you can take Teddy to the P.U. versus the Cannons match this month while he’s with you.”</p><p><em>Ollie</em>.</p><p>Draco raises a disdainful brow at him. “I’m fine, Potter. It was just a kiss.”</p><p><em>The best fucking kiss of my entire life</em>. Draco pushes the thought away.</p><p>“I’m not heartbroken or pining after you or anything,” Draco lies, “I don’t need your guilt-assuaging gift from your new boyfriend to make me feel better. In fact, I’m dating someone now, too.”</p><p>That last bit is actually true. Marc has about as much personality as a flobberworm, but he’s reasonably good-looking, and nice, and he’s <em>safe</em>. No risk at all for Draco with this one, mostly because Draco feels very little for him. The complete opposite of Harry Potter.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry breathes. “Okay. Well, good. So do you not want the tickets, or…?”</p><p>“I’ll take Teddy to the match,” Draco sighs.</p><p>Harry smiles awkwardly and passes the tickets over. “See you on Sunday?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 444</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco introduces Harry to Marc at a party at the Burrow, and if he notices the passing resemblance to himself in the brunet’s dark mane and light hazel eyes, Harry is kind enough not to mention it.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Marc, this is Oliver.”</p><p>“Great to meet you both,” Marc says, smiling politely. “I know all about you, of course, Harry. I went to Beauxbatons and was still in France during the war, but I heard all about what you did to protect the Wizarding World from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”</p><p>Harry blushes and runs a hand through his hair. “Er, right. Yeah. That was a long time ago.”</p><p>Oliver Wood stares at Marc, clearly expecting a different response to this introduction, and Draco has to bite back a laugh when he realizes Oliver had expected to be recognized, too. Oh, being Harry Potter’s boyfriend must be absolutely <em>exhausting</em> for the poor dear.</p><p>“Marc doesn’t follow Quidditch,” Draco tries very hard to keep the amusement out of his voice. “Oliver plays for Puddlemere United.”</p><p>“Oh, good for you.” Marc couldn’t sound any less interested.</p><p>“Right,” Oliver says, sounding annoyed. He touches Harry’s elbow and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to go find George, see if he’ll tell me what’s new at WWW.”</p><p>Harry nods and gives him a smile before turning back to them. “So, Marc, not into Quidditch, then. What are your interests?”</p><p>And that’s how Harry gets roped into politely listening to Draco’s extremely boring boyfriend talk about Gringotts stocks for over an hour.</p><p>“Harryyyyy,” Ginny drops herself right into her ex-boyfriend’s lap, startling Marc from his nonstop droning. “I’m bored. Let's play a pickup match. Oliver and Ron can play Keeper. George, Angelina, Dean, Fleur, Bill, Charlie and I will be Chasers. You and Draco can both play Seeker. Mum’s insisting we play without Bludgers for <em>safety</em>, but it’ll still be fun! <em>Please?”</em></p><p>Harry’s eyes light up and he looks over at Draco. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I’m always up for Quidditch,” Draco smiles. “As long as someone’s got an eye on Teddy on the ground.”</p><p>“I can watch him,” Marc offers, looking put out at not getting to finish his finance lecture.</p><p>The game goes on for a long time, until Draco is starting to feel like his hands are frozen to his broomstick, but Harry is gorgeous, eyes bright and face flushed, laughing and grinning like a little kid, even when Draco purposely attempts to knock him off his broom in a fierce battle for the Snitch.<br/><br/>“That’s cheating, Malfoy!” He laughs, dangling from his broom by one hand as the Snitch whizzes away from them both.</p><p>“No one said there were <em>rules</em> in this pickup game, Potter,” Draco chuckles good-naturedly, offering a hand to pull him back onto his broom.</p><p>Teddy cheers for them both on the ground, laughing and jumping up and down. The kid is already a Quidditch fanatic, and Draco blames Harry for that entirely. Marc looks immensely bored sitting beside him.</p><p>The next time they see the Snitch, Harry and Draco both bend forward over their brooms in the race to capture it. They dive low to the ground, neck and neck the whole way. Draco throws a hand out and shoves him, laughing when Harry adjusts his course to slam into his side in retaliation.</p><p>They both reach out, hands scrabbling over the golden ball, and Draco captures it, accidentally leaning into Harry and throwing him off balance. His broom careens and Draco grabs at him, trying to catch him but instead taking his own broom down with him. They roll as they hit the ground, broomsticks landing a few feet away, and Harry’s wrist bends awkwardly behind his back, breaking their fall with an audible <em>snap </em>on the last turn before they finally stop and Draco lands sprawled on top of him. Harry is still laughing, although Draco’s pretty sure the tears leaking out of his eyes are from pain.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry, I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“It’s okay, Draco, it’s okay, I’m okay.”</p><p>“You’re not, let me see.”</p><p>Harry brings his arm around from behind his back, wincing, and clutches it to his chest protectively. “Only if you promise not to vanish all the bones in my arm.”</p><p>“Do I <em>look</em> like fucking Lockhart to you? I won’t. Give it to me.”</p><p>The others are gathering around them as Draco takes Harry’s wrist and carefully heals the broken bones.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry says, eyes still shining from the pain.</p><p>He looks up at Draco with gratitude and something akin to wonder on his face, and Draco realizes that he’s still straddling his hips. He scrambles off of him and pulls him up by the hand.</p><p>“Er, yeah, Not a problem.”</p><p>Draco holds up the captured Snitch and the Quidditch players groan. “Game over!”</p><p>* * *</p><p>“So, <em>nothing</em> has ever happened between you and Draco? Romantically?” Marc asks Harry later, when he thinks no one is listening.</p><p>Draco has to consciously keep his body relaxed as he turns his head to glance at Harry. Teddy looks up from where he, Rose, Victoire, Fred, and Hugo are all playing with toy cars on the floor.</p><p>Harry lies for all three of them, more smoothly than Draco would have ever expected him to be capable of. “No, of course not.”</p><p>“Even though you’re co-parenting a child together?”</p><p>Harry shrugs, and the nonchalant look on his face is only slightly forced. “It’s not like we live together. We do see each other a lot. We’ve become close friends.”</p><p>“Okay.” Marc looks satisfied.</p><p>Draco gives him a small, sad smile, and Harry returns it.</p><p>Marc frowns.</p><p>He breaks up with Draco the next day, and Draco feels nothing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 475</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Oliver last another month before they break up, too.</p><p>“What happened?” Draco asks.<br/><br/>Harry tips his head back against the sofa and sighs. “He was weird about the fame thing.”</p><p><em>Called it</em>, Draco thinks uncharitably, taking a sip of his wine. “How so?”</p><p>“At first he would get annoyed by my fame, as if I have any control over it in the first place, and then he seemed to accept that, but then he started wanting me to, I dunno, ‘capitalize on it,’ as he liked to call it. Use it to our <em>advantage</em>.” Harry wrinkles his nose in distaste.</p><p>“You’ve never liked that,” Draco realizes as he says it, “you don’t like being famous, and you <em>really </em>don’t like your fame being used. It makes <em>you</em> feel used. Like you’re just a name, not a person.”</p><p>Harry looks over at him like Draco has just understood something very important about him and he gives him a fleeting smile before continuing. “The first time he used my name to get a table at the Black Sphinx I let it slide, but I asked him not to do anything like that again…”</p><p>“Let me guess, he did it again.”</p><p>Harry closes his eyes. “Not just once, several times. Just goes to show you can’t ever really know someone, even if you think you do.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty bleak outlook, Potter.”</p><p>“I would call it pragmatic,” Harry answers bitterly, opening his eyes to look over at him. “Relationships don’t tend to go well for me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Draco answers softly. “Do you...er...just come here.” He awkwardly holds out the arm not holding his drink in offering, and Harry accepts, leaning against his shoulder and letting Draco wrap his arm around him and squeeze.</p><p>This is a perfectly friendly thing to do, Draco tells himself, as Harry relaxes against him.</p><p>“Thanks, Draco,” He murmurs. His eyes are closed again, the lines of pain in his face slowly softening into a more peaceful expression. After a few minutes his breathing slows, and Draco realizes he’s fallen asleep.</p><p>Friends. They’re friends. Comforting your friend after a breakup is a good thing to do, right? This is fine, everything is fine.</p><p>So why does Draco’s heart feel like it’s shattering into a million pieces? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 500</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later, Teddy requests a picnic at the Muggle park near Grimmauld Place with both of them, and they go.</p><p>He hates Harry Potter, Draco decides.</p><p>He hates the way he laughs with his whole body, tossing his head back and letting it roll out of him. He hates his face-splitting grin and mesmerizing eyes, a unique shade of emerald he’s never seen on anyone else. He hates his stupid new glasses and his stupid lightning bolt scar that cuts into his right eyebrow and his stupid just-fucked hair. He hates the way he carries Teddy on his shoulders and the warm affection the sight elicits inside of him against his will.</p><p>Draco hates that he knows what Harry’s mouth tastes like, how it feels to have his hot, solid weight pressing down on him, and he hates that he’ll never know it again, because Harry is just so very <em>good,</em> and he loves Teddy more than anyone, and he’s trying to protect all three of their hearts all at once like the hero he is, completely oblivious to the fact that Draco’s heart is breaking every single day anyway.</p><p>Draco hates that Harry seems completely unaware of how much Draco hates him, asking about Draco’s job before licking away the ice cream that has dripped down his cone and onto his wrist with an embarrassed little smile while Draco’s insides slowly melt.</p><p>Yes, he <em>definitely </em>hates Harry Potter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 534</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Draco stand outside the school Headmistress’s office, exchanging nervous looks. This is a new realm of parenting for both of them.</p><p>The Headmistress ushers them in, and they sit behind the severe-looking woman’s desk. Her sharp exterior softens slightly when she smiles at them.</p><p>“Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I want you both to know how much we enjoy having Edward here at our school, and there is no risk of suspension or expulsion today. This is only a first offense, so I assure you, as long as the behavior does not persist, everything will be fine.”</p><p>“What exactly <em>is</em> the behavior?” Harry asks, voicing the question they’d both been thinking.</p><p>“One of the other children was bullying one of Edward’s friends. Edward used his metamorphagus abilities to create a rather upsetting caricature of the other child’s features, emphasizing her, erm, rather large ears. And giving himself an elephant trunk.”</p><p>Harry and Draco exchange a look. Harry’s eyes are amused, but also full of warning to keep quiet. He sounds completely serious as he turns to the Headmistress and Draco schools his own expression to match. “That is...bad.”</p><p>“Yes,” Draco nods. “Very bad. Although, I do hope the bully is being punished as well?”</p><p>Hypocritical words, coming from him, and the look Harry gives him makes it clear he’s thinking it too, even if he doesn’t disagree with what Draco said.</p><p>The headmistress nods. “Of course, but as Edward’s fathers, I hope the two of you will make the effort as a couple to ensure this issue is addressed at home as well.”</p><p>“Wait, we’re not—” Harry shoots Draco another warning look. “I mean, right. Of course. Is that all, then?”</p><p>The headmistress nods, and they’re excused. Once we’re out in the hallway, Draco immediately grabs Harry’s hand.<br/><br/>“What was that<em>,</em> <em>darling?</em>”</p><p>Harry blushes and tugs at his hand, but Draco just holds on tighter.</p><p>“Nothing! I just wanted to get out of there, and correcting her when she was lecturing seemed like a bad idea.”</p><p>“So letting her think we’re a couple is a<em> better</em> one?”</p><p>Harry shrugs. “It’s not like it matters.”</p><p>“Alright, then, I’ll see you later, sweetheart,” Draco teases, kissing Harry’s hand dramatically before letting go.</p><p>“Shut up,” Harry’s cheeks blush even brighter, a feat Draco wouldn’t have thought possible if he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes.</p><p>Draco tries not to overthink it as he goes back to the Apothecary. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 914</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Flash Forward</em><br/><br/>“You haven’t been dating much lately,” Draco comments, laying his head in Harry’s lap and putting his feet up on the arm of the sofa. “Will you play with my hair? I’m getting a headache.”</p><p>Harry sets his drink aside and complies, Draco’s eyes closing in contentment as his fingers start to run through his hair, easing the pain slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I just…” Harry sighs. “I’m so busy now, I haven’t been interested in looking for anything permanent for a while. It’s stressful, trying to make sure anyone I bring into our life will be okay with this whole situation, with Teddy, and with…well, it’s just easier this way, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“What about you?” Harry asks. “Have you started dating anyone?”</p><p>Draco thinks about the attractive older man that took him to lunch the previous week. He has dark hair, just starting to go grey at the temples, and striking blue eyes. He’s...nice. Another safe choice.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Harry gives him a smile, hands still sliding smoothly through Draco’s hair, one finger running across his forehead, his magic soothing the headache instantly. The absent-minded show of power sends a thrill down Draco’s spine that he desperately tries to hide.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Paul.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 545</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marie knocks lightly on the door before opening it a crack and peeking in. “Excuse me, Draco?”</p><p>Draco looks up from his careful brewing after casting a hasty Stasis Spell. “Yes?”</p><p>“A customer has a question, and I don’t know the answer. Can you help him?”</p><p>“Absolutely, tell him I’ll be out in a moment.”</p><p>Draco makes note of where he is in the brewing process for when he comes back, and then he goes out to help this mystery customer.</p><p>“Hello, are you the one who…?”</p><p>The man turns around, and Draco is immediately struck by how attractive he is: Tall, fit, dark-haired, with deep brown eyes that have an interesting golden warmth in them.</p><p>“Yes, I was hoping you could tell me more about the effects of Mandrakes on a potion that needs….” </p><p>His potions knowledge is almost as attractive as his physical features, and Draco has to focus hard to be able to answer his questions because as he steps closer the smell of his cologne hits him and his mind goes completely blank for a moment. Draco forces himself to focus and answer his questions as best he can, torn between longing to get back to his potion and wanting to stay in the presence of this handsome man as long as he can. </p><p>“I hope this isn’t too forward,” the man asks, “but would you like to go get coffee sometime? Or tea, maybe? If you’re...I mean, I hope I haven’t misjudged here, if you’re...I mean like a date, not as friends. If you’re interested.”</p><p>“I’m interested,” Draco blurts, blushing immediately, “in going for coffee with you. As a date, not as friends.”</p><p>The man gives him a dazzling smile and holds out a hand. “Brandon Somers.”</p><p>“Draco Malfoy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 602</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard to believe the three of them are back at Malfoy Manor again, celebrating Christmas with ‘Grandmother Narcissa,’ as Teddy calls her, for the second time. The mood walking up to the house is so very different from the year before. Harry has been to the house many times now, and he’s become disconcertingly close with Draco’s mother. In fact, Draco suspects them of meeting without him for tea when he has Teddy. It sounds crazy, and they both laughed when he asked them outright about it, and yet, he can’t shake the feeling that he’s right.</p><p>“So Harry,” Narcissa draws Draco’s attention back to the conversation. Teddy has fallen asleep on the sofa with his head in her lap, stuffed full of good food and a full day of Christmas cheer. “Have <em>you</em> met this mysterious Brandon that Draco keeps talking about? Because I haven’t, and I’m starting to find it suspicious.”</p><p>“I haven’t yet,” Harry takes a sip of mulled mead and glances over at Draco. “I’d like to, though. Draco blushes every time anyone asks about him. Look.”</p><p>“He <em>does</em>, doesn’t he?” Draco’s mum laughs.</p><p>“Merlin’s pants, we’ve only been dating for two months! I’m not ready to introduce him to the family or anything!”</p><p>“You introduced Marc to us after less than two months,” Harry says.</p><p>“Yeah, and that worked out <em>so well </em>for me,” Draco drawls, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think that had anything to do with introducing him to people,” Narcissa points out. “He wasn’t exactly…”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Draco is rapidly getting tired of this conversation and has to resist the urge to run a hand over his face in frustration.</p><p>“Your <em>type</em>, darling. I mean, he was nice and all, but he was really very—”</p><p>Shit. Draco <em>really</em> can’t handle a discussion about his “type” at the moment.</p><p>“Er, Narcissa, I don’t think Draco wants to talk about this anymore,” Harry cuts her off.</p><p>Harry must have caught the expression on Draco’s face. Draco feels a rush of gratitude toward him. He sends him a smile across the room and mouths the words ‘my hero’ at him. Harry grins and winks back.</p><p>“I’m sorry Draco, I’ll stop,” Narcissa says apologetically. “I’m just happy for you, that’s all. Things are going well?”</p><p>“Yes, I think so.” Suddenly, Draco can’t look at Harry anymore. He doesn’t want to see the reaction to his next words in those expressive eyes. “I think I’m...I really like him.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful.”</p><p>“We’d better be getting this one home,” Harry says to Narcissa, and he’s determinedly not looking at Draco when he turns around. “It’s getting late.”</p><p>“Why don’t I just take him up to his room upstairs?” She smiles at them. “You’re all more than welcome to stay the night.”</p><p>“I promised I’d swing by Ron and Hermione’s tonight,” Harry declines politely. “We missed seeing them at the Weasley’s this morning while they were with her parent’s.”</p><p>“Alright then. Draco?”</p><p>“Oh, sure. Yes. Teddy is going home with me in the morning anyway.”</p><p>“Lovely.” Narcissa gently wakes up the sleeping boy and helps him up, guiding him toward the door. “I’ll just take him up to bed, then. Happy Christmas, Harry. It was wonderful to see you.”</p><p>“It was great to see you, too.” Harry murmurs, walking over to kiss Teddy’s forehead. “Happy Christmas, Narcissa. Happy Christmas, kid. I’ll see you on Sunday, alright?”</p><p>She disappears upstairs, and Draco suddenly feels strangely discomfited being alone with Harry, even though they’re alone together all the time. Not usually with a strangely-charged atmosphere like this, though.</p><p>“I guess I should be going,” Harry says softly.</p><p>“Yes,” Draco’s stomach flutters nervously as he walks with him to the front door, pulling the heavy door open. “Happy Christmas, Harry.”</p><p>He’s caught by surprise when Harry pulls him into a warm embrace. It’s not what he expected, but Draco relaxes into it, letting Harry hold onto him for far longer than a normal hug should be. He can’t resist, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Draco,” Harry says when he finally pulls back. He smiles and turns away, quickly disappearing down the front steps into the dark. Draco hears the soft <em>crack!</em> when he Apparates away in the distance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 624</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon Draco, it’s just <em>one </em>Sunday night,” Brandon cajoles, giving him a coercive smile. “My mum <em>really </em>wants to meet you.” </p><p>Draco’s stomach twists uncomfortably, and he rolls to his other side so that he’s facing away from him. “I don’t know, I shouldn’t, it’s part of our routine, and Teddy plans on it. On <em>both</em> of us being there. I can’t just…”</p><p>“Skive off tonight. Just once.” Brandon presses a trail of kisses along his bare shoulder, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine, and Draco can feel his resolve wavering. “I’ll make it worth your while when we get back.”</p><p>“Alright,” Draco finally sighs. “Let me go call Harry.”</p><p>As he pulls on some clothes and makes his way downstairs, Draco can already feel himself regretting saying yes. But Brandon <em>has</em> been having a hard time with his situation, with how much time Draco spends with Harry and Teddy and the fact that Draco hasn't let him meet either of them yet, and Draco knows that going with him tonight to meet his family will do a lot to assuage his discomfort. So he sets his resolve and makes the decision to follow through. It’s just one Sunday dinner, it’ll be fine.</p><p>Harry answers the Floo immediately. He has flour smeared across one cheek and a grin on his face. “Couldn’t wait until tonight to see us?” He asks cheerfully. “I’m trying something new, one of my Gran’s recipes from that stack I found with my dad’s things, and I know how much you like spicy food so I think you’re really going to...what?”</p><p>Draco’s throat sticks. “I...I can’t come tonight.”</p><p>Harry immediately looks concerned. “Oh. Is something—?”</p><p>“Oh, no. Everything is fine. It’s just, Brandon’s mum invited us over for dinner, and he’s been really wanting me to…”</p><p>Disappointment flashes over Harry's face, and something shutters in his eyes. "Oh. Right. Well, that's fine." Harry forces a weak smile. "Okay." </p><p>“It’s just this one time,” Draco says quickly. “This won’t become a regular thing, I swear.”</p><p>“Okay.” Harry repeats. He doesn’t say it in a way that implies anything, his tone completely flat, but it still feels like a slap to the face and Draco has to force himself not to physically recoil.</p><p>“Do you, er, do you want me to tell Teddy?”</p><p>“No,” Harry sighs. “He’s still asleep. I’ll tell him when he comes down for breakfast.”</p><p>“Babe, where do you keep your sugar? Oh. Hello, you must be Harry.”</p><p>Draco feels his cheeks heat. Brandon knows exactly where the sugar is; that’s not why he’s really here, hovering over Draco’s shoulder, and they both know it.</p><p>The smile on Harry’s face looks like every promotional photo of him that Draco has ever seen in the Daily Prophet. In other words, completely fake.</p><p>“Hello,” he says carefully. “Brandon, right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Cupboard on the far left in the kitchen next to the stove,” Draco says quickly.</p><p>“Thanks,” Brandon kisses his cheek from behind and walks away.</p><p>“We’ll just see you next week, okay?” Harry says in that same forced-neutral voice.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>The Floo call ends, and Draco turns around to glare at his boyfriend. “What the hell was <em>that?</em>”</p><p>Brandon shrugs and folds his arms, leaning against the side of the kitchen table, a disdainful expression twisting his handsome face. “I just wanted to finally meet him. The Great Harry Potterhimself. You’re awfully protective when it comes to him. No, that’s not the right word, is it? You’re...defensive. There it is.”</p><p>“I’m protective of <em>Teddy</em>,” Draco defends, “and they’re a package deal. Harry and I have a complicated history—”</p><p>Brandon raises an eyebrow, his eyes flashing.</p><p>“—of <em>hating each other</em>,” Draco glares right back, his own temper rising, “that made things really hard for Teddy in the beginning. Our friendship is important for this to work, Brandon. So yes, I’m protective of it, to keep things steady for him. Don’t make this into something that it isn’t.”</p><p>“Can I meet him?”</p><p>“You just did.”</p><p>“Not <em>Harry</em>,” Brandon sneers. “Teddy.”</p><p>Draco swallows before answering. “When I’m ready. When I feel that Teddy is ready. I’m not going to rush anything.”</p><p>“Fine,” Brandon answers in a voice that tells Draco it’s anything <em>but </em>fine. “I need to run into work for a few hours today before we go to my mum’s. I’ll be back at six and we can Apparate over together from here.”</p><p>Something about the way he says it feels off, but Draco is too relieved that he’s leaving to really notice or care. “Fine,” Draco echoes. “That’s fine.”</p><p>He flops onto the sofa as soon as Brandon leaves, in a manner that would have earned him a thorough scolding at the Manor when he was a child, and covers his face with his hands.</p><p>Somehow, he’s managed to fuck things up with both Harry and Brandon in one morning, and he hates that it’s Harry’s disappointed expression, quickly shuttered but impossible to miss, that keeps flickering into his mind and making his stomach roil with guilt. On impulse, Draco gets up and writes a quick note:</p><p>
  <em>Save me some leftovers? I want to try your Gran’s recipe. Sorry about today. It won’t happen again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--Draco</em>
</p><p>Harry responds within an hour of Draco sending his owl.</p><p>
  <em>Of course! I’ll bring some by the shop for you tomorrow on my lunch hour. Assuming it turns out as good as it sounds from the recipe and I don’t muck it all up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--Harry</em>
</p><p>Harry sounds normal, not angry or resentful or awkward at all, and Draco feels himself physically relax at the thought as he writes another short note to send back.</p><p>
  <em>You won’t. See you tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--Draco</em>
</p><p>Draco tries not to dwell on how much it lifts his mood to make things right with Harry as his owl takes off out the window to carry his last message. He flops onto the sofa a second time and this time he thinks about how to make amends with Brandon and tries to mentally prepare himself to meet his boyfriend's mother in a few hours.</p><p>
  <em>Everything will be fine.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 625</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco jumps when the door to the back of the shop opens, a belated knock letting him know Harry has arrived.</p><p>“Hey,” Harry pushes the door further open with his shoulder so that he can skirt around it as it falls closed again, carefully balancing two containers and two forks in his hands.</p><p>“Hello,” Draco looks up from where he’s working, chopping ingredients for his next potion but not actively brewing.</p><p>Harry sets the food down and pulls off his Auror robes, tossing them on the coat rack next to the door where Draco’s robes are already hanging.</p><p>He hops up onto the counter, feet dangling, and watches Draco wash his hands in the sink on the far wall before climbing up to sit beside him.</p><p>“Hungry?” Harry asks with a warm smile.</p><p>“Starving. How did it turn out?” Draco asks, taking one of the two containers Harry is holding when he offers it.</p><p>“Excellent,” Harry says, passing over a fork to go with it. “Tell me what you think.”</p><p>Draco takes a bite, savouring the strong flavor of the spices in the curry. “Merlin Harry, that’s <em>incredible, </em>even warmed with a charm the next day. I can only imagine how good it was last night when it was fresh.”</p><p>“It was even better,” Harry grins and opens his own container to eat with him. “So, how did it go last night?”</p><p>Draco sighs. “Meeting his mum went really well, I think. Brandon’s mum is American and he and his sister were living over there with her during the war before they moved here, so she doesn’t really know about, you know, who I am in regards to the war and all that. But Brandon and I had another row. He wants to meet Teddy.”</p><p>“And you don’t feel ready for that?” Harry asks gently.</p><p>“I don’t know. I <em>want</em> to introduce them, I’m just...what if Teddy doesn’t like him?”</p><p>“Teddy likes most people,” Harry smiles and leans over to nudge Draco’s shoulder with his own. “If you like him, Teddy probably will, too.”</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe I’m being a complete prat about this.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry shrugs. “Teddy’s yours for a whole month in a couple weeks. You could plan a few outings for the three of you while he’s with you? Start with something easy, like a trip to the park, and go from there. Have Brandon suggest you go get ice cream after, he’ll win him over in no time.”</p><p>Draco gives him a grateful smile. “That’s a really good idea. Thanks, Harry.”</p><p>“What are friends for?” Harry hops off the edge of the counter, vanishes his now-empty container, and pulls on his Auror robes. “I’d better get back to the DMLE.”</p><p>Draco looks down at his half-full container. “How in Merlin’s...you eat really fast.”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“You’re going to depress me with some horrible new piece of information about your childhood, aren’t you?” Draco says before he can continue.</p><p>Harry laughs and heads for the door. “I’ll save it for another time. See you Sunday?”</p><p>“Yeah, see you.”</p><p>Draco smiles at the door as it closes behind him and he can hear Harry saying goodbye to Marie on his way out. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 659</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco groans and runs a hand over his face. He’s been trying to read in front of the fireplace for over an hour and he just can’t seem to focus. He’d taken Harry’s advice and planned a simple outing with Brandon and Teddy. They’ll go to the park and out for ice cream in the morning, but Draco still doesn’t feel overly comfortable with the situation. He’s seriously considering owling Brandon and cancelling the whole thing.</p><p>The past month has been a bit of a disaster, relationship-wise. The first month Draco had had Teddy when he and Brandon had begun dating had felt like torture, only seeing Brandon for the occasional date and never letting him sleep over with Teddy there, but this time Draco is grateful for the distance. The non-stop fighting is driving him mad and he knows that something has to change, he just isn’t sure what. How had he gone from thinking he was falling in love with Brandon to...<em>this?</em></p><p>He’s startled from his melancholy thoughts when the Floo rings. He’s not too surprised to see Harry when he answers, but the serious expression on his face makes him a little nervous.</p><p>“Harry? It’s late, what—? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, no, but it’s not an emergency. Can I come through? I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Harry steps through the Floo looking like he’s just come from a club. He’s wearing Sirius’s old leather jacket, ripped jeans, and the lace-up combat boots Draco gave him for Christmas last year. There’s smudged eyeliner around his eyes behind his glasses, and a smear of body glitter across one cheek—clearly transferred from someone <em>else’s </em>body, and Draco <em>really</em> doesn't want to know how.</p><p>“Do you have a Pensieve?”</p><p>“Yeah, in my office, but what’s—?“</p><p>“I need to show you something,” Harry says quickly. “I really hope I’m wrong, because I only met him the one time through the Floo, and it was really dark tonight in the Onyx Spire, so <em>maybe</em>, I mean, it’s entirely possible that I—I mean it really might not have been him, but just in case—“</p><p>“Harry, <em>stop. </em>Just tell me.”</p><p>Harry visibly cringes as he forces the words out. “I think I saw your boyfriend snogging and then leaving with another bloke at the club tonight.”</p><p>Draco’s stomach lurches. “<em>What?”</em></p><p>“But I might be wrong!” Harry adds quickly, holding up his hands defensively. “So I want you to watch the memory and make sure.”</p><p>Feeling slightly numb, Draco fetches the Pensieve and brings it down to the sitting room where Harry is waiting. He puts the memory in and waits while Draco watches. Draco is fuming when he pulls his head out of the Pensieve.</p><p>“It was him,” Draco seethes, keeping his voice down so as not to wake Teddy, even though he wants to scream. “He’s wearing <em>my</em> fucking <em>shirt.”</em></p><p>Harry sighs. “Shit. I really wanted to be wrong. I can stay here with Teddy while you go hex his face off. Or his balls. I mean, hex whatever you want, I don’t want to limit you.”</p><p>Draco can’t help laughing, even if it does come out slightly hysterical. “Harry James Potter, are you <em>drunk?”</em></p><p>“A little,” Harry concedes. “<em>Just</em> drunk enough to condone the hexing of cheating bastards.” He lowers his voice conspiratorially. “Aurors aren’t supposed to do that.”</p><p>Draco rolls his eyes at him. “No, they’re not. I’m not nearly drunk enough to process this. And no, I’m not going to hex anyone.”</p><p>“Damn,” Harry takes off his jacket and sprawls comfortably on Draco’s sofa. “You’re more mature than I am.”</p><p>“That,” Draco sniffs, “is news to literally <em>no one.”</em></p><p>Harry’s rolling laughter follows him as Draco goes to the pantry in search of the bottle of Muggle vodka Harry gave <em>him</em> for Christmas last year. It takes a few minutes to find it, but he eventually returns with the bottle and no drinking glasses, and Harry’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Er, Draco, are you sure…?”</p><p>He’s cast a Cleansing Charm over himself while he was gone, Draco notices, all evidence of eyeliner and body glitter neatly removed.</p><p>“I’m brokenhearted, Harry. <em>Devastated</em>. I can drink from the bottle if I want. You want some?”</p><p>Draco passes the bottle over and Harry takes a sip and gives it back. They drink in silence for a few minutes, until—</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Draco leans against Harry’s shoulder. “Harry. We can’t <em>both</em> be drunk right now. Someone has to watch Teddy.”</p><p>“Already took care of that while you were getting the bottle. Hermione is coming by in—“ Harry squints at the clock on the mantle, “—about five minutes. To pick Teddy up for a ‘surprise sleepover.’”</p><p>Draco stares blankly at him. “That’s not a thing.”</p><p>“Is now,” Harry grins. “I’m a genius. Congratulate me.”</p><p>Hermione really does show up a few minutes later, waking up a delighted Teddy and sending him through the Floo. She gives Draco a tight, sympathetic hug, kisses his cheek, and presses two vials of Hangover Potion into his hand. “I’ll bring Teddy home after dinner tomorrow, alright?”</p><p>The kindness actually chokes him up a bit. “Thanks, Hermione.”</p><p>And then Draco is alone with a slightly-drunk Harry Potter, who offers him the bottle and a shoulder to cry on. He takes him up on it, curling against his side to bury his face in the soft black t-shirt he’s wearing. He’s also wearing the cologne Draco gave him for his birthday last year, and <em>Merlin</em>, Draco congratulates himself on his good taste—Harry smells incredible.</p><p>They’re both pissed within the hour.</p><p>“I just...I really liked him,” Draco ends up hiccuping against Harry’s chest, lying on top of him on the sofa.</p><p>“I know.” Harry strokes his hair. “You did.”</p><p>“Lying <em>bastard</em>, I actually thought…”<em> I thought I might get over you. At least, at first.</em></p><p>“You’ll be okay,” Harry tells him, yawning around the words. “You’ll find someone else. Someone better.”</p><p>“Like<em> you</em> have?”</p><p>The words come out sharper than Draco intended, but Harry doesn’t react other than to sigh and sink further into the sofa cushions, getting comfortable.</p><p>“I’m giving up. There’s no hope left for me. You, though...you’re so smart, Draco. And kind. And beautiful. You...you’re...you’re <em>everything</em>. You’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Everything?”<em> What the fuck does </em>that<em> mean?</em></p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes are closed, and Draco can feel his breaths slowing under his head. The movement is soothing, and it’s nice, lying together like this, and soon he can feel himself drifting off to sleep, too. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 660</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the <em>fuck</em>, Draco?”</p><p>Draco opens his eyes a crack to see his <em>very</em> angry boyfriend staring down at him. Draco seems to be sleeping on top of a still-sleeping Harry Potter, although Harry is stirring now, too.</p><p>Wait. Memories of the previous night come flooding back. <em>Draco is</em> the one who should be angry. What the fuck is <em>Brandon’s </em>problem?</p><p>Draco pushes himself up off of Harry’s chest to glare at him, ignoring the horrendous headache and turning of his stomach. Oh, this hangover is <em>wretched</em>.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> mad about?”</p><p>“I came over to meet your son and found you sleeping with Harry Potter!” Brandon practically shrieks. He looks justifiably upset, Draco’s borrowed shirt already dry cleaned and hanging over one arm as he motions at them with the other.</p><p>Draco doesn’t have the patience to play this game. The realization that this isn’t even the first time this has happened and he was just too blind to see it strikes him, and his temper snaps. “Oh? And who were <em>you</em> sleeping with last night, Brandon? Because Harry and I just <em>fell asleep together,</em> fully-clothed as you can see. But that’s <em>not</em> what you did, is it?”</p><p>“What—” Brandon’s mask of righteous indignation slips. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>
  <em>Merlin, he’s a terrible liar.</em>
</p><p>Draco has to resist the urge to Accio something to throw at him. How the man has ever managed to cheat on anyone with a poker face like that is a mystery.</p><p>“Harry was at the club last night too, you arse. He <em>saw</em> <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“...Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah. <em>Oh</em>. Get out of my house.”</p><p>Harry sits up beside Draco, watching Brandon go, walking dejectedly toward the front door and glancing back over his shoulder.</p><p>“And leave my shirt, you cheating arsehole,” Draco hisses venomously, and Brandon’s face twists as he walks back over and throws it at him.</p><p>“Better a cheating arsehole than Harry Potter’s <em>whore</em>.”</p><p>Draco gasps sharply and Harry, who has been watching the interaction passively up to this point, is on his feet with his wand in his hand in a flash. He’s shaking with fury as he asks in a low voice. “<em>What</em> did you just say?”</p><p>“I don’t think I need to repeat it,” Brandon sneers, drawing his own wand.</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“Or <em>what?”</em></p><p>Draco catches Harry’s wrist, and the rage in his eyes when he turns to look at him actually makes him flinch back. He hasn’t seen Harry this angry in years, he’d forgotten how intimidating it is, even when it’s directed at someone else. “Don’t,” Draco whispers. “He’s not worth it.”</p><p>Harry lowers his wand, his eyes locked on Draco’s face, but Brandon is still clearly itching for a fight.</p><p>“What? Not going to defend him after all, Potter?”</p><p>“You’re a complete idiot, Somers,” Harry sighs and holsters his wand. “You had <em>Draco</em>, why would you even look at anyone else?”</p><p>Harry doesn’t need his wand to block the incoming Hex, he waves a hand and the magic dissipates in the air. Brandon’s eyes widen in fear as Harry advances on him, suddenly eerily calm. Brandon backs up into the wall, turning pleading eyes on Draco.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to Hex him?” Harry asks, watching as Draco considers for a moment before shaking his head. He turns his glare back on Brandon. “Then get out.”</p><p>This time, Brandon doesn’t hesitate, scrambling for the door and slamming it behind himself.</p><p>Draco sinks down onto the sofa and buries his head in his hands. “Merlin. What a disaster.”</p><p>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that,” Harry says softly, sitting beside him.</p><p>“No,” Draco answers without lifting his head. “It’s okay. He was being an arse. He only said that because he knew it would upset you.”</p><p>“I know. I shouldn’t have let it.”</p><p>Draco shrugs. “It was a little funny. His face when you blocked his Hex without your wand, I mean. I thought he was going to wet himself.”</p><p>He finally turns his head to look at him, and Harry’s lips twitch into an involuntary smile. “It was.”</p><p>Draco reaches out and picks up the two vials of Hangover Potion waiting on the coffee table, passing one over.</p><p>“I did something bad,” Harry murmurs after downing the potion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I um, I may have hit him with a Hex to the back before he made it out the front door.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“Nothing permanent!” Harry says quickly. “Just a little variation on the Furnunculus Charm. The boils will go away after a couple of days. Faster if he goes to St. Mungo’s.”</p><p>“I didn’t see any boils…?”</p><p>Harry’s answering grin is wicked. “Well, they aren’t in a place where you’d be able to see them.”</p><p>Draco stares at him for a full ten seconds before he bursts out laughing. He laughs until he can’t breath. He leans against Harry’s side, his whole body shaking. Harry looks extremely pleased with himself as he chuckles softly along with him.</p><p>Sometimes, Draco would swear Harry should have been in Slytherin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day 951</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Flash Forward<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>“Mistress Malfoy has a guest with her in the parlour.” The House Elf bows low.</p><p>“Really? Who?”</p><p>“Mr. Harry Potter, sir.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”<br/><br/>As much as Draco had suspected them of doing this, he’s still slightly shocked that he's actually caught them out. </p><p>“Sir? Shall I…?”</p><p>“No. You don’t need to announce me, Gilly,” Draco mutters. “I’ll go greet them myself.”</p><p>“As you wish, sir.” The elf bows again, then Disapparates.</p><p>Draco pauses outside the parlour door, listening.</p><p>“So then Draco says, ‘Teddy, if you don’t go to sleep now, I’m taking away your broomstick for a week.’” Harry is biting back a laugh as he finishes the story. “And Teddy says, ‘if <em>you</em> take away my broomstick, my <em>grandmother</em> will be hearing about this!’”</p><p>Draco smiles at the sound of his mother’s laughter, then forces his face back into a scowl.</p><p>“I knew it!” He bursts into the room, startling them both. “I knew you were doing this—you—you <em>lied</em> to me!”</p><p>Harry at least has the decency to look guilty, but Draco’s mother merely looks amused.</p><p>“Would you like to join us for tea, son?”</p><p>“No,” Draco sputters, clutching the bouquet of flowers he’d brought for her, “I would not.”</p><p>“I’d better get going anyway,” Harry says awkwardly.</p><p>“We are <em>not</em> done talking about this!”</p><p>Harry’s avoids Draco’s eyes as he answers. “I’m sure, but it’ll have to wait. I have to go, erm, study. Healer Exams, you know.”</p><p>He heads through the Floo, and Draco rounds on his mother.</p><p><em>“Seriously</em>, Mum?”</p><p>“We’re friends!” Narcissa laughs. “Although, if you’re really not going to date him, <em>I</em> might.”</p><p>“Don’t even joke about that,” Draco hisses, flushing red.</p><p>She sobers immediately, standing up and setting a gentle hand on his arm. “I’m sorry. I just don’t understand, darling. After all this time, <em>why—?</em>”</p><p>“It’s...complicated,” Draco sighs. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”</p><p>“Come here.” She pulls him into a tight hug, and doesn’t let him go for a long time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day 679</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I DON’T WANT YOU!” Teddy screams, so loudly that Draco’s ears ring. “I WANT HARRY! I WANT MY OTHER DAD! I WANT <em>HARRY!”</em></p><p>It’s been a long time since Teddy has screamed at either of them like this, and Draco doesn’t know what has triggered this particular episode, only that after nearly an hour of screaming and trying to get Teddy to go to bed, he’ll do almost <em>anything </em>to make it stop.</p><p>“Fine!” Draco hisses. “Fine. I’ll go call him, okay? Calm down. I’ll call him and ask him to come over. <em>Merlin</em>.”</p><p>He stomps down to the Floo in his office, leaving Teddy crying incoherently upstairs.</p><p>“Potter Residence!” Draco calls, and Harry’s living room comes into view. “Harry?”</p><p>He cringes at the unmistakable sounds of kissing when they reach him: lips smacking, a low, muffled groan, a gasp, a sucking noise, a breathy, feminine giggle that sounds like Harry’s name. More kissing.</p><p>Fighting down the urge to gag, Draco calls a little louder, <em>“Harry?”</em></p><p>This time, he gets an answer. “Draco?”</p><p>“Do you have a minute? It’s Teddy.”</p><p>“Yeah, be right there!”</p><p>Harry appears in front of the Floo a few seconds later. He’s dressed in a nice button-down shirt and trousers, hair sticking up and lips slightly swollen. He fixes his crooked glasses as he kneels down. “Hey, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Teddy is screaming for you and I can’t get him to calm down. Any chance you can come through and talk to him? I’m really sorry to ask, I’m desperate. I’ve tried everything I can think of.”</p><p>“Of course!” Harry glances over his shoulder, shrugging apologetically at someone out of Draco’s line of sight before turning back to look at him. “Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll come through.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Draco forces himself to smile.</p><p>“But <em>Harry!</em>” He hears Harry’s date/girlfriend/whatever protest in a pouty voice, “what about <em>our</em> planstonight?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry says gently, standing and moving out of sight again. “Rain check?”</p><p>“Will you make it up to me?” </p><p>Draco ends the call, not wanting to hear the answer. He carefully composes himself and waits.</p><p><em>This isn’t about us, or what we want.</em> Harry’s words from Teddy’s ninth birthday echo in Draco’s mind. <em>We have to put Teddy first.</em></p><p>Harry steps through the Floo a few short minutes later dressed in pajama pants and a comfortable-looking Weird Sisters tee.</p><p>“I’m sorry for interrupting your, um, your date.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Harry shrugs and smiles, touching Draco’s arm in a friendly greeting before going upstairs. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Draco follows him up the stairs and watches gratefully from the doorway as Harry calms Teddy down, climbing onto his bed and pulling him into his arms. He rocks him gently while stroking his turquoise hair until his screams calm to hiccupping sobs, then silent tears, then stop altogether.</p><p>Harry falls asleep on Teddy’s bed with him in the middle of reading him a book about dragons, and Draco takes off Harry’s glasses for him, pulls a blanket over them both, and leaves them, wishing that things were different. He allows himself a rare moment of openly wishing that he could climb in with them next to Harry and the three of them could fall asleep together like that, a little family, before shoving the feelings down and going to bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Day 681</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco ignores the sound of the bell on the door ringing, continuing his work. Marie can deal with a few customers, and if she can’t she’ll let him know.</p><p>He startles when Ron Weasley stumbles into the back room, Marie on his heels.</p><p>“Sir, sir, you can’t be back here—“</p><p>“Draco! It’s Harry. He’s hurt, you need to come.”</p><p>“Close up the shop and go home early,” Draco barks at Marie, who is watching them, wide-eyed. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>She barely has time to nod before Ron grabs Draco's arm and Apparates them directly to the hospital Waiting Room.</p><p>An hour later, Draco is staring down at a sleeping Harry Potter, but he’s so pale he barely looks like himself.</p><p>“He’s going to be alright,” the Healer tells Draco and Ron kindly. “It was touch and go there for a minute, but thanks to your wonderful potion, Mr. Malfoy, we were able to slow down the curse damage long enough to find a cure and start the healing process. He’ll be here for a few weeks and he’ll have a nasty scar, but he’ll be just fine in the end.”</p><p>“Oh, thank Merlin,” Ron breathes, raking a hand through his bright red hair. “I saw him take that Curse, and I thought—”</p><p>“What happened?” Draco asks, dropping into the chair nearest Harry’s bed.</p><p>It says something about the way the relationship dynamics have changed that Weasley doesn’t question this, just sits down beside Draco with a sigh of relief. He also doesn’t question the way Draco has to reach out and touch Harry while he talks, running his fingers through Harry’s hair and over his face, down the side of his arm, finally clutching at the fingers of his hand.</p><p>Ron tells Draco about the raid of an underground goblin fighting ring. Wizards, forcing the goblins to fight for their entertainment. The duel was one of the worst he had ever seen, with some of the darkest magic. One of the younger Aurors miscast his Shield Charm and Harry, bloody <em>hero</em> that he is (Ron’s words, although Draco wholeheartedly agrees with the sentiment), instinctively jumped in front of the idiot and took the Curse himself. It sliced him open, right through his side. At this point, Draco notices the amount of blood on Ron’s crimson robes and visibly cringes.</p><p>“There was so much blood,” Ron finishes his story. “I got him here as fast as I could, and then they gave him that potion and took him back, and then I came to get you, and…bloody hell, I forgot to tell Hermione! And Teddy, doesn’t he get out of school soon?”</p><p><em>Oh, fuck. </em><br/><br/>Draco looks over at Harry, hesitant to leave, but knowing that someone definitely needs to pick up Teddy. Draco stands up to go, but Ron holds up a hand.</p><p>“No, you stay with Harry. He’ll want to see you when he wakes up. I’ll go tell Hermione, and we’ll get Teddy and take him to the Burrow with our kids, and then we’ll come back.”</p><p><em>Why had he ever hated this ridiculous, freckled, fantastic ginger-haired man? </em>Draco wonders. <em>He’s absolutely wonderful.</em></p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>By the time Harry wakes, the Blood-Replenishment potions have done their work, and most of the color has returned to his face.</p><p>He lightly squeezes the hand Draco is clutching tightly. “Draco?”</p><p>“You’re awake!”</p><p>“You’re here?”</p><p>“I’m here. Weasley and Granger will be here soon, too. They’re picking up Teddy from school and taking him to the Burrow with Rose and Hugo.”</p><p>Harry sighs and closes his eyes again. “Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>“According to Ron, you jumped in front of a Dark Curse that sliced right through you.”</p><p>“Ah, well that explains the bandage,” Harry jokes. “And the pain.”</p><p>“This isn’t funny, Harry,” Draco’s voice comes out slightly hysterical, “you nearly<em> died!”</em></p><p>Harry opens his eyes and peers at him for a second. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I wasn’t thinking, I just acted without thinking.”</p><p>“You can’t do reckless shit like that anymore,” Draco glares at him. “You can’t leave us.”</p><p>Harry shakes his head, squeezing Draco’s hand again. “I won’t.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Day 704</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry quits the Auror Department a few days later without telling anyone why, but <em>Draco </em>knows why.</p><p>As persuasive as his own pleading may have been, it was <em>nothing</em> compared to listening to Teddy when he cried, curled up against Harry’s side on the hospital bed.</p><p>“Please don’t fight the bad guys anymore, Dad,” Teddy had begged. “<em>Please</em>. I can’t lose you, too.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes had filled with tears as they met Draco’s from across the room, and he slowly nodded as they started to fall into Teddy’s hair, where Harry’s hand was slowly running over the temporarily-jet-black strands.</p><p>“Okay, Teddy, I’ll stop. I promise.”</p><p>And from the way he looks down at him, Draco knows that Harry would sooner die than break a promise to their little boy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Day 714</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what are you going to do now?” Draco asks after a Mediwizard finishes changing Harry’s bandage and leaves the room.</p><p>Harry tips his head to one side, considering. “You know, since I’ve been here I’ve actually been thinking about becoming a Healer. There’s a program here at St. Mungo’s. It’ll take a few years, but I can be in class while Teddy is at school, and I have more than enough funds to live off of while I finish the program…”</p><p>“I like that, you’re good with people.”</p><p>“I was thinking I might enjoy being a, um,” Harry bites his lower lip, "a Pediatric Healer. Is that stupid?”</p><p>Draco shakes his head and smiles. “Not at all. You’re great with children.”</p><p>Harry smiles tentatively back. “Is it completely crazy to start training for a whole new career at twenty-eight?”</p><p>Draco reaches out to tug at one of his curls and brush his hair out of his face. “No. I’m still a little shocked you quit the Auror Department, though. I didn’t expect that.”</p><p>Harry grins. “Well, you know me…<em>reckless</em>.”</p><p>“Won’t you miss it?”</p><p>“Maybe a little,” Harry sighs. “But to tell you the truth, my heart hasn’t been in it for a while now, and when Teddy asked me to stop, saying yes felt like the right thing to do.”</p><p>“Hm.” Draco continues playing with Harry’s hair until he drifts off.</p><p>When Draco’s stomach starts to growl, he decides to make a quick trip to Vertic Alley for some food. He can pick up a sandwich for Harry from that Bistro he likes and bring it back.<br/>
<br/>
On impulse, he takes off Harry’s glasses for him and presses a kiss to his forehead before he leaves.</p><p>In the hallway, he starts panicking slightly, desperately hoping Harry had been asleep. He’d seemed like he was, his breathing was slow and steady, but if he wasn’t, would he think that Draco kissing his forehead was weird? Would he—</p><p>Lost in thought, Draco walks headlong into someone, knocking them to the ground.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin, I’m so sorry,” he gasps, helping the other man back to his feet.</p><p>“It’s no problem!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”</p><p>The other man smiles as Draco steadies him. He’s handsome. Tall, tan, and blond, with light blue eyes and a bright smile.</p><p>“Maybe you can make it up to me, somehow?”</p><p>Draco feels a slow, flirtatious grin take over his face. “I could take you to lunch?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Draco comes back from lunch with a sandwich for Harry and a new romantic interest.</p><p>He tells Harry all about the conversation at lunch, and the Minor-League Quidditch player, David, who had been at St. Mungo’s for a final check up on a healed injury, and who is the reason his heart is beating faster all of the sudden.</p><p>Harry smiles at him, and Draco is almost too enamored to notice that it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Almost. He pretends he doesn’t notice.</p><p>“That’s great, Draco!” Harry says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Day 733</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco hesitates outside the door of Harry’s room, bag of takeaway in hand, when he hears voices inside. He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, not really, he just doesn’t want to interrupt.</p><p>“I just don’t understand, Harry.” Draco recognizes Ron’s voice. “I think it’s pretty clear at this point that things could work. I mean, yeah, maybe in the early days I can understand why you would hesitate, but <em>now?</em>”</p><p>“It’s not that, Ron,” Harry sighs. “Not anymore. It’s just...too late. Again. <em>Merlin</em>. And I’m just not sure if we’re even still...I mean, I know we <em>did</em>, but what if...?”</p><p>To Draco’s alarm, Harry sounds almost teary. He has no idea what they’re talking about, but clearly Harry’s hurting. Draco can’t wait any longer. He feels guilty and awkward listening to a conversation that is clearly none of his business. He knocks to let them know he's there. </p><p>“Harry. If you’d seen his face when…” Ron starts, but he cuts himself off at Draco’s knock.<br/><br/>He pushes the door open and greets them with a cheerful, “hello!”</p><p>Ron and Harry both respond with forced, overly-bright smiles, but they relax slightly when Draco informs them that there’s more than enough food for three in the bag and invites Ron to stay.</p><p>The awkwardness dissipates as the three of them divide up the food and sit down with their plates. </p><p>“So, what did you think about that match last week?” Ron asks, digging in with enthusiasm. “No one thought the Cannons could pull it off, but they did! This is their year, I’m telling you!”</p><p>Harry and Draco turn and roll their eyes at each other in unison, laughing at Ron’s outrage when he catches them in the act.</p><p>“Oh, what do either of you know about Quidditch?” Ron huffs.</p><p>“More than <em>you</em>, obviously,” Draco drawls, and Harry laughs with him, and everything seems right with the world again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Day 775</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco watches from the window as Harry laughs, gesticulating wildly with his hands. David says something back, demonstrating some kind of Quidditch maneuver gone wrong, and he laughs, too. He claps Harry on the shoulder as they talk, a friendly gesture.</p><p>Harry had been declared fully-recovered and released from St. Mungo’s nearly a month previously, but they’re just now gathering at the Weasleys to finally celebrate properly.</p><p>Everyone else is outside, eating the picnic lunch that Molly prepared, watching the children run and play. Draco had just needed a moment away from it all, so he ventured inside and found himself here in the kitchen, watching from a distance.</p><p>“You alright there?”</p><p>Draco startles and turns. Ginny Weasley has come in as well and is standing beside him, watching him curiously.</p><p>“Why do I hate that so much?” Draco gestures at the scene unfolding outside.</p><p>“Harry getting along with your new boyfriend?”</p><p>“Yes. It makes my skin crawl.”</p><p>“I would have thought that would be obvious,” Ginny says gently, touching his arm. “They’re too much alike.”</p><p>“They look nothing alike!”</p><p>“No,” Ginny laughs softly, “the lookalike was boring <em>Marc.</em> This time it isn’t about looks, it’s about...you know, how they <em>are</em>. Their mannerisms, how they interact with others, how their eyes light up when they play with the children, or when they talk about Quidditch. It’s—“</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Draco cuts her off. “I get it.”</p><p>“Draco, why are you even dating that guy? Why don’t you and Harry just…?”</p><p>“Teddy. I mean, we talked about it once, but it was a long time ago. We just...we can’t risk it, upending his whole life. He's the most important thing." </p><p>Ginny’s eyes are soft when she squeezes his arm. “I’m sorry, Draco. If you ever want to talk, I do have a bit of experience with being in—I mean, with wanting Harry Potter and not being able to have him. He’s...I don’t know. Exceptional, you know? Hard to forget.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widen as they drop to the sparkling diamond ring on her finger, and she laughs.</p><p>“Oh Merlin, no, I don’t mean <em>recently! </em>I’m perfectly happy now, with Dean. I can't wait to marry him. But I’ve been through it before in the past, that’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ginny.”</p><p>“You should ask him to show you his new tattoo,” Ginny adds unexpectedly, with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Draco’s mouth goes dry in an instant. “His <em>what?</em>” he croaked.</p><p>“Last week we were playing Quidditch, a Seeker’s match, and we decided to make things more interesting...the winner got to choose a tattoo for the loser.”</p><p>“You beat Harry Potter to the Snitch?”</p><p>“Well, don’t sound so surprised!” Ginny laughs. “I’m a professional Quidditch player!”</p><p>“A <em>Chaser</em>,” Draco says, but he inclines his head in acquiescence anyway.</p><p>“Anyway,” she continues, “Harry lost and we went to the tattoo parlor the next day. It turned out <em>so</em> well, it’s bloody gorgeous—“</p><p>“What is it?” Draco doesn’t want to know, isn’t sure he can handle the mental image much less the real thing, but he can’t stop himself from asking.</p><p>“A Hungarian Horntail,” Ginny giggles. “It’s from an old joke, from when we were sixteen. Someone asked me if it was true that he had a Hippogriff tattooed on his chest, and I told her it was a dragon instead. More macho, you know.”</p><p>Draco vaguely recalls that rumor going around, through the haze of depression and horror that was Sixth Year. “So it’s…”</p><p>“On his chest? No. Um, too much Dark Curse scarring. Have you seen all of his…?”</p><p>Draco nods, fighting to keep his face neutral.</p><p>“<em>Aurors</em>,” Ginny shakes her head. “Can’t say I’m sad he’s out of that.”</p><p>“No,” Draco agrees.</p><p>“So it’s on his back instead,” she says brightly. “And it’s stunning. I think Harry somehow managed to lose <em>and</em> win that bet. I should have picked something embarrassing, but I couldn’t resist making him get the Horntail.”</p><p>Draco groans. “You just told me about the tattoo to torture me, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Ginny laughs. “I just thought you might want to know about this new development in your <em>friend’s</em> life.”</p><p>She winks and walks away, and Draco spends the rest of the damn party trying not to stare at Harry’s back, imagining the 'gorgeous' dragon tattoo he wishes he didn’t know was hidden beneath his maroon t-shirt. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Day 778</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Harry, Draco, and Teddy privately celebrate Harry’s full recovery by attending a Quidditch match: The Chudley Cannons vs. Aunt Ginny and the Holyhead Harpies.</p><p>They scream each time Ginny makes an impressive pass, or manages to get the Quaffle past the Cannon’s Keeper, fully aware that their voices will be hoarse in the morning.</p><p>“Do you want something to eat?” Harry asks Teddy, and Teddy nods eagerly. “Chips!”</p><p>Harry grins and nods. “You got it. I’ll be right back. Do you want anything, Draco?”</p><p>Draco shakes his head, and Harry leaves.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Draco looks over at Teddy, who has an extremely serious look on his face.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I think you and Dad, I mean, my other dad, I mean <em>Harry</em>, should be together. You like each other. Why aren’t you together?”</p><p>“What—er, why—I mean, where did you get that idea, Teddy? Harry and I are just friends, and I’m with David now.”</p><p>“I’m ten now, Dad. I’m not blind, you know, I’ve seen how you look at him. I’ve seen how he looks at you. He hasn’t dated anyone seriously in <em>ages</em>, and David is nice and all, but he’s...I don’t know, he’s okay, but I can tell you barely even like David. Not like you care about Harry.”</p><p>“Teddy, we...Harry and I, we decided a long time ago that that wasn’t an option for us.”</p><p>“Why not?” Teddy demands, now on the verge of tears. “We could be a <em>family!”</em></p><p>“It’s just not...it wouldn’t work. Things are good like this, we can’t risk messing that up. I know that’s hard to understand. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Teddy folds his arms and sulks for the rest of the day, leaving Harry confused when he comes back with their food.</p><p>Draco can’t bring himself to explain it to him though, so he feigns confusion when Teddy storms up to his room the second they get back to Grimmauld Place and screams that he hates them both before slamming the door.<br/><br/>Draco makes a hasty retreat back to his own home, leaving Harry to deal with that mess. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Day 792</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco knocks on the door to Grimmauld Place before promptly letting himself in. “Harry? Teddy?”</p><p>There’s no sign of them anywhere in the house, and no food preparation going on in the kitchen, which is strange since Harry is usually busy putting the finishing touches on dinner when Draco arrives on Sundays.</p><p>A shout from outside finally gives him an indication as to where they might be.</p><p>“That was excellent, Teddy! The way you feinted to the right and then threw it through the middle? I almost didn’t see it coming!”</p><p>The garden behind Grimmauld Place isn’t very big, but Harry has clearly magically expanded it for their Quidditch practice this afternoon, as well as Warded it against prying eyes. He’s also Conjured a set of Quidditch hoops, and is on his old Firebolt, diving to fetch the falling Quaffle.</p><p>“Next time,” he flies back up to pass the ball back to Teddy, “keep your eyes focused on the right hoop until the <em>very last second</em> before you throw. The Keeper won’t know what hit ‘em!”</p><p>Teddy is on his own broom, beaming and looking at Harry with admiration, basking in his praise and gentle coaching. Draco’s heart warms at the sight. He leans against the door frame and watches them, unnoticed, until Harry tells Teddy they’d better get some water and go inside.<br/><br/>They land, reaching for the water bottles next to the case of Quidditch balls, tossing their brooms aside. Harry puts away the Quaffle, ignoring the Bludgers fighting against their restraints, and the innocent-looking golden Snitch. He closes the case and opens his water bottle, tugging his sweaty tee shirt over his head to wipe at his face, squirting water into his mouth and then unscrewing the top and pouring the rest over his head, shaking his black curls out like a dog, aiming for his godson.</p><p>“DAD!” Teddy laughs and holds up his hands defensively as droplets of water hit him.</p><p>Harry grins and does it again, just to make Teddy screech.</p><p>His back is to Draco. The first thing he notices is how much better Harry’s recent injury looks. The scar curves around his side, bright pink and slightly raised against his copper skin, but mostly healed.</p><p>And then, inevitably, his eyes are drawn to the black dragon tattoo that covers most of his back. It’s bigger than Draco expected, and, like Ginny had said, absolutely beautiful. It stands out against Harry’s skin and moves elegantly as he watches, shifting from an alert position to curl up, spanning from shoulder-to-shoulder when it does, and apparently, fall asleep, blowing puffs of smoke from its nostrils as it does.</p><p>“Hey,” Draco says, his voice coming out hoarse and strange.</p><p>Harry jumps. “Draco! When did you get here? It’s not—wait, what time is it?”</p><p>“Nearly six,” Draco laughs.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin, I didn’t wear my watch,” Harry runs a nervous hand through his wet hair and Draco watches his bicep flex, the way the water runs down his bare chest… “I’m so sorry! I completely lost track of time,” Harry says. “I’ll go order some takeaway and then Teddy and I had better each take a shower before dinner.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Draco manages, forcing his gaze away from Harry’s body. Teddy is watching him closely. Too closely.</p><p>“Go put your broom away,” Harry tells Teddy. “And then go take a shower while I place the order. What do you want for dinner?”</p><p>“Chinese!” Teddy takes his broom upstairs with him and after a few seconds they hear the shower turn on.</p><p>They make their way inside, Harry tucking the case and his broom into a closet off the kitchen, and then he places the order for their food by Owl while Draco continues, and fails spectacularly, to avert his eyes from the tattoo on his back.</p><p>The dragon wakes and blinks at him with yellow eyes, stretching her wings and settling into an upright position.</p><p>“I um, I like your tattoo,” Draco blurts.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry turns, a blush rising high on his cheeks. “Er, thanks. Ginny made me get it. I lost a bet with her.”</p><p>Draco decides not to tell him that Ginny already told him all about it. “Knowing Ginny, I’m surprised she didn’t make you get something embarrassing.”</p><p>“Me too, honestly,” Harry laughs.</p><p>Draco lets Harry tell the story of the “dragon tattoo” rumor from Sixth Year from his point of view, which pretty much aligns with what Ginny had said, but with the addition of her joke about Ron having a Pygmy Puff on his person that has Draco clutching his stomach, gasping for breath as he laughs.</p><p>“That’s amazing,” he wheezes as Harry laughs along with him. “Merlin, she’s hilarious. I can only imagine the shade of red on Ron’s face…was he puce? I bet he was puce. Please tell me he was puce.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Probably,” Harry chuckles. “Now that the food’s ordered, I’d better go shower, too. You okay alone down here for a few minutes? I’m sure Teddy will be down soon.”</p><p>“‘Course,” Draco says, still fighting to breathe. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>He watches Harry’s back until he disappears from view to go upstairs before collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs and covering his face with his hands.</p><p><em>Circe.</em><br/><br/>That bloody tattoo is going to be the death of him, he’s sure of it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“I got through the first round of applications for the Healer Program at St. Mungo’s,” Harry says as he passes a glass of wine over and sits beside Draco.<br/><br/>“Not surprising,” Draco grins. “I’m sure they were <em>thrilled </em>to get your application.”</p><p>Harry grimaces. “Probably. I still have to pass the entrance exams, though. I’m not sure that I can…”</p><p>Draco raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Are you joking? You’ll do fine. You’ve been an Auror for the past few years. A relatively competent one, as far as I know,” he teases, and Harry rolls his eyes at him. “Which subjects do the exams cover?”<br/><br/>“Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and…” Harry swallows hard. “Potions.” He sighs and takes a large gulp of wine. “You’re right, though. I’m not too worried about Transfiguration or Charms. I used them a lot as an Auror. And I just need to study up on Herbology, I did okay there in school. But you know I’ve always been pants at Potions.” His gaze drops to his lap.</p><p>“<em>Have</em> you?” Draco asks pointedly, inclining his head.</p><p>Harry flushes bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. “Sixth Year doesn’t count, I was <em>cheating</em>—”<br/><br/>“I’m not sure you were.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I was using Snape’s old Potions book, I was following different instructions—”</p><p>“Did you ever notice that Snape never had us work from our books?” Draco cuts him off.</p><p>“I...what?”</p><p>“We never worked from our books until Slughorn took over. Before that, we only ever used them for research for our essays. In class, Snape always put the instructions on the blackboard. Technically, you had access to Snape's special instructions for five years before you ever used his old school book…”</p><p>Harry stares at him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open.<br/><br/>“So, what made the biggest difference in Sixth Year?” Draco asks thoughtfully. “Was it easier for you to follow the instructions when they were in the book on the table beside you, as opposed to on a blackboard in a muggy classroom that probably fogged up your glasses and made it hard to see? Or was it having an instructor who wasn’t hellbent on making you look and feel like an idiot at every turn? A combination of the two, I’d imagine.”</p><p>“I...I hadn’t...I’d never thought about it that way,” Harry shakes his head in disbelief. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Snape was a complete git to you,” Draco says carefully. “No professor should ever treat a student that way. I thought it was hilarious at the time, but looking back…I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry, it wasn’t funny.”</p><p>Harry shrugs and brushes the apology aside. “It’s okay. We’re past that now.”</p><p>“I’ll help you practice before your exams. I’m sure you’re better than you think,” Draco says gently, watching as Harry’s expression transforms from concern to pure relief.</p><p>Harry gives him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Draco.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>